Ghost
by dragonslayer123
Summary: (alternate universe) Kagome is a ghost that is sent to haunt the Inu mansion for 100 years. there she meets the one person who can see her. . . INUYASHA!
1. your friendly neighborhood ghost

Ghost  
Chapter 1: Your friendly neighborhood ghost  
  
Nobody would miss me. Thought a young woman about the age of 16. Mama doesn't care. My cousin Kikyou wouldn't give a damn either way. Souta.I doubt that he would. And Jii-chan's dead. She idly turned the knife in her hand.  
  
She closed her eyes as she slit her wrists. Silently, gratefully, she fell into an unconsciousness that she would never wake up from.  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
Kagome. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Wait, was she found before she could die? Ws she already dead? Was this heaven?  
  
No, I'm afraid that you are very dead. This isn't heaven, I'm, also, afraid that you will not be going to heaven. -  
  
"Y-you mean. I'm going to hell?!" Kagome shrieked up into the sky or ceiling or whatever. Actually, come to think of it. It looked like a never- ending white sky. The walls and floor looked the same as the ceiling.  
  
No. if you would let me finish, since you did nothing too bad in life, but still killed yourself, we think that 100 years as a ghost is punishment enough. Then you can go to heaven.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said, more to herself than to the voice.  
  
Anyway, you will be haunting the mansion of the Inu family. Oh, and before I forget, they are a tiny bit different.  
  
"Okay, so when do-" Kagome was cut off as she landed painfully on her butt somewhere dark. A closet. ( Judging by the coats to her left.)  
  
Kagome stood up, only to be knocked down by the pole that was holding the coats.  
  
"Ouch!" She looked up at the bar. "What the hell's wrong with you?! I'm a ghost, I'm supposed to be able to pass through you!" She growled, then used the bar to pull herself up.  
  
Kagome opened the closet door and looked out into the hall. Not too bad. She thought to herself. Just then she heard voices. Two female voices. Great. If I can bump into bars and stuff, who's to say that two maids can see and feel me?! Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited. and waited. nothing happened.  
  
She opened one eye, just in time to see the two chattering maids pass right through her. "Huh? Oh, I get it I can touch things but not people. Ok. Hm. where to start. Where to start." She snapped her fingers. "I know. The kitchen!"  
  
Kagome wandered around the huge mansion until she found the kitchen. She smiled this would be fun.  
  
She walked over to where about four maids were baking, put her hand over an egg, and then brought it down upon it, causing it to break and splatter everywhere.  
  
The two maids screamed as the egg got everywhere.  
  
A few people from outside the kitchen came in. A man with long, straight, white hair and pointy elf ears, a tail or a furry boa on his shoulder came in. He had piercing, cold, amber eyes. He was followed by another man with the same white hair, except more wild, the same eyes, but instead of elf ears he had dogie ears on the top of his head. Both men had long claws on the end of each hand and fangs.  
  
Kagome was startled for a moment, but then she remembered the voice's words, They are a tiny bit different.  
  
After the two men came in a woman in about her 30's came in. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was human.  
  
Then a man in about his 40's came rushing in. He had short white hair, amber eyes, claws and he was tall. He had elf ears, like the first man she saw come in.  
  
Kagome smiled, even better.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you twits?!" yelled the first man.  
  
"Th-the egg, Sesshomaru-sama! The egg!"  
  
He looked down at the egg on the counter, " Ohhh. Wow. You broke an egg what's so scary about that?"  
  
"W-we didn't break it!" "Well then, who did?!"  
  
Kagome walked over to the bag of flour, unaware of a pair of amber eyes watching her. She picked it up and spilt the contents of the bag on the beautifully waxed tile floor. There she wrote the words:  
  
Hi, I'm Kagome,  
  
She paused a bit to think. Then what she had seen in Spider Man came to her. She smiled.  
  
Your friendly neighborhood ( or in this case mansion ) ghost. 


	2. heavy metal wakeup call

( a/n: Thank you for the reviews I was so happy last night that I danced around my house doing my little 'review happy dance.' I even had a lot of that energy left during gym. So I was bouncing in place and all giggly and happy and perky. I get high on reviews.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. * tears fall *  
Ghost  
Chapter 2: Heavy metal wake-up call  
^0^ -_-0  
Kagome smiled. 'Perfect.' She thought. She stepped back and admired her handiwork. She looked at the Inu family. Most of them were wide-eyed; one was staring at her. Let me rephrase that, 'glaring' at her. Satisfied, she walked out the door of the kitchen.  
  
" A ghost huh?" Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
" No, it's probably some. . . invisible, youkai. . . that. . . that. . . uh. . . has no sent. Yeah! That's it. Nothing to worry about!" Mr. Inu said. (Although not too reassuringly.) Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Then, wouldn't we be able to hear it breathing?" The youngest one there asked.  
  
" * pause * Shut up Inuyasha." Mr. Inu turned on his heel and started to walk out of the door opposite the one Kagome walked out of.  
  
"Aw, come on dad, just admit it, we're being haunted."  
  
His dad just kept walking to the door, opened it, and left. His mother followed.  
  
"Well, this certainly has been an interesting evening." Commented Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yea," With that they left the kitchen.  
  
"What just happened?" asked maid #1. "I don't know. But they didn't seem so freaked, so don't worry." Answered maid #2.  
^0^ -_-0  
Kagome was outside, in the backyard, looking at a tree. "I want to go through you." She told the tree. Kagome closed her eyes and walked forward. . . straight into the tree. "Ow. . ." Kagome mumbled. "Come on please let me go through." She lightly put the tips of her fingers on the tree's trunk; they disappeared. "Huh? Yay! It worked!" Then she proceeded to do a very corny victory dance.  
  
"Who's the best? KAGOME!! KAGOME!! Who always passes the test? KAGOME!! KAGOME!! That's who! Say it again. KAGOME!! KAGOME!! Ah-huh. Ah-huh. Ah- huh."  
^0^ -_-0  
A few victory dances later. . . "Whoo-hoo!" Kagome yipped, as she flew in a circle around the tree. She looked like a frog swimming in a pond the way she was moving in order to stay in the air, but hey at least she was in the air.  
  
In 10 minutes she had managed to circle the tree about. . . 3 times. She was extremely pleased with herself.  
^0^ -_-0  
Inuyasha had been watching her from his window for the past 30 minutes, and all he could think was, 'What a dork.' He watched as she started to circle the tree for the 4th time. He winced as she, apparently, lost her concentration and fell flat on her face. (From about 12 feet up, I might add.)  
^0^ -_-0  
Kagome had, stupidly, let her mind wander away from floating. Next thing she new she was in agony and on the ground. "Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She cried out as she clutched her poor nose.  
^0^ -_-0  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as she clutched her nose. "That bitch is so incredibly stupid! I'm so glad I didn't know her in while she was alive!" Tears were streaming down his face now.  
^0^ -_-0  
Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground. She saw that guy from the kitchen. He was apparently finding something very funny. There were tears streaming down his face. For a moment she forgot about her pain and wondered what could be so funny.  
  
Then he did the worst thing possible. He pointed at her through the window and grabbed his stomach, then fell off of the window seat.  
  
She was shocked for a while. He could see her. Then the shock melted away into anger. He would pay for laughing at her pain.  
^0^ -_-0  
Kagome silently walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room. She opened the door. Tiptoed in and walked over to his boom box. The clock on his dresser flashed in bright lights: 4:30 a.m. She turned the dial to the volume all the way down, then turned it on. She turned the stations until she found one that she knew was heavy metal, then quickly turned the volume all the way up, full blast.  
  
Inuyasha popped up in bed screaming. Kagome ran over to the side of his bed, leaned over until her lips brushed lightly against his furry ear, then whispered, "Inuyasha, this is your wake up call."  
  
She new that he could hear her because of his ears, also that meant that the music was probably going to leave him deaf for the rest of the week.  
  
She knew his name because she had been spying on him and his mother's conversation before he went to bed that night.  
  
Inuyasha had already gotten to his boom box and turned it off, then turned around just in time to see her backside disappear through his wall.  
( a/n: so. . . did ya like this chapter? Hope ya did! Review please. Don't worry I wont hold it against ya or anything if you don't, I just like reviews!! So REVIEW!! Yes, yes, review!) 


	3. Inuyasha likes chick flicks Who knew?

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own anything. Why do we write these things? They are only painful reminders.  
Ghost  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha likes chick flicks. Who knew?  
  
A week has passed with no other sign of Kagome. Not even Inuyasha had seen her. For that he was happy. His ears were still ringing from that 'wake-up call.' But in truth Kagome had just been in the attic working with her 'powers.' She had learned to move objects with her mind. (kinda creepy huh?) She also learned how to fly faster without concentrating as much.  
  
"Come here." Kagome called to the candlestick she had been using for practice. As it came to her she couldn't help feeling like a Jedi, the way they always called their sabers to them. She smiled and started flinging the candlestick around making the whooshing sound, like in the movies, "Luke, I am your father!" She started giggling. 'That's enough training. Time to test my abilities!' With that decided she sunk through the floor to the room Sesshomaru was studying in.  
  
Kagome looked over his shoulder, 'Math huh? Never liked the subject.' She looked for something she could do. Her eyes locked on his head. 'What pretty hair!' She reached for his hair. She parted it three ways.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around, "Wha. . ." Silence. He shrugged and turned back around. The feeling of his hair moving and twisting came back. He turned around again, only to see much of his hair being put in a braid. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Books and papers flew everywhere, as Sesshomaru ran for the door. Hopefully it would let go of his beautiful hair. He looked back. It was still there. "My hair! It's got my beautiful hair!" He screamed running through out the house.  
  
Inuyasha looked out his door, only to see his brother fly by with a cackling Kagome attached to his hair, braiding it. "No. . ." He mumbled. "I thought she was gone!" He slammed his door shut.  
^0^ -_-0  
Back to Kag and Sess:  
  
Sesshomaru was still running through the house screaming, his hair still floating mysteriously behind him being braided. "The ghost! It's got my hair! Someone. . . Anyone," he screamed down the hall. "Get this psycho bitch off of me!!"  
  
Mr. Inu opened his door. Looked at Sesshomaru's floating hair then yelled, "We are not being HAUNTED!!" Mrs. Inu, standing next to him, sweatdropped. She hit him over the head. "Ouch! Bon-Bon! What was that for?!"  
  
Mrs. Inu blushed at the stupid little nickname he gave her. "You're very dense, you know that don't you? Or are you just in denial?" She shook her head and turned around tossing an "Idiot" over her shoulder.  
^0^ -_-0  
Sesshomaru felt his hair go slack. He turned around. Nothing. He looked at his hair. All still there. Phew. . . close call. Who knows what she could have done to his beautiful hair? He hugged the long braid, then went back to his study den.  
^0^ -_-0  
Inuyasha's cell phone went off, playing 'Beauty and the Beast.' "Yea?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Hey Inu, I just called to say that me and Sango are on our way over." The voice answered.  
  
"Kay. Oh and, before I forget," his voice lowered to a whisper. "Do you have the stuff?"  
  
"Yea, I got it. Don't worry."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, I gotta go. Bye Inu."  
  
"Kay. Bye Miroku." With that he hung-up.  
  
*5 minutes later *  
  
-Ding Dong- (hey bear with me.)  
  
"I'll get it!" Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Miroku and Sango. "Where's the stuff?" Inuyasha whispered. It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Right here." Miroku also whispered, handing Inuyasha a plastic bag.  
  
"Really, you guys, why do you have to whisper? It's just-" Sango was cut of by Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"My family has very sensitive hearing. They'll hear you!"  
  
"Yea Sango! We don't want anyone finding out about this!" "Boys. . ." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Come on. To my room!" Inuyasha said, pointing to the staircase. They climbed the two flights of stairs to Inuyasha's room. When they got there Inuyasha looked around the hall, opened the door, then looked around the room. Satisfied, he let them in. Sango just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok. Here we go." Inuyasha emptied the contents of the bag onto his bed. There laid two movies: Ever After and Titanic. He put Titanic in the VCR and pressed play. At the end of the movie Miroku and Inuyasha were in tears, Sango was on the verge of tears. Inuyasha felt something wet on his head and looked up. There stood Kagome. "What are you doing in here?!"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at him as if he were crazy. "You told us to come over today. I even called you to confirm it."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Not you!"  
  
"Well I saw and heard your little conversation down stairs. I thought you were on drugs or something, so I came up here to lecture you. Turns out you like chick flicks. Who knew? This is my favorite part of the movie! It's so sad! You're the first guy I've ever seen cry because of it though." Kagome replied.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Uh. . . Inu we didn't say anything." Miroku commented.  
  
"Not you!"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Her." Inuyasha said, pointing to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha. There's nobody there."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Look guys the house is haunted, and by the peskiest ghost in the whole fuckin' world."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Right." Miroku made a crazy motion with his hands.  
  
"Show them!" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Ok." She walked over to his bed, picked up a pillow and whacked Miroku on the head with it. . . Repeatedly.  
  
"I get it! I get it! Stop!" Miroku pleaded, until Kagome got tired of hitting him. When Miroku recovered he asked, "How do you know that she's here?"  
  
"I can see her." Inuyasha replied, shrugging.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome then burst out laughing. Kagome sunk through the floor and reappeared a few minutes later. She came through the door because what she was carrying wouldn't go through anything. (for all you dense people: it was a solid object. So she couldn't bring it through the floor or anything.) Inuyasha was still on the floor laughing. Kagome raised the thing she was carrying above her head. Sango and Miroku winced. Inuyasha looked up just in time to dodge the frying pan that was coming down on him. He wasn't so fortunate a second time. So there laid Inuyasha, on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"So. . ." Miroku started, felling stupid for talking to a pan. "What's your name?"  
  
Kagome looked around for something to write with. She spotted a black permanent marker. Now, for something to write on. Her eyes locked on Inuyasha. She smiled, picked up the marker, and walked over to Inuyasha's unconscious form. She picked up his head, moved his bangs out of the way and on his forehead wrote: 'Kagome.' 


	4. A nice, ordinary day at school

Ghost  
Chapter 4: A nice, ordinary day at school.  
"Damn that bitch!" Inuyasha growled. Currently he was in his bathroom scrubbing his forehead. "Damn her! How can I go to school tomorrow if I can't get this off? What will people think?"  
  
"You know, you could always do what I do when I get a black eye and I don't want the ladies to notice. Miroku offered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
*A few becauses and convincing (on Miroku's part ) later *  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha asked meekly.  
  
"Yea?" Sango answered from her position on Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"Well. . . Um. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well since I can't get this marker off of my forehead, I was wondering if. . ."  
  
"You want me to get some of my mother's make-up for you? To hide the marker?"  
  
"Yea. . ."  
  
"It'll cost ya."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"20 bucks."  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha went over to a stuffed panda Sango hadn't noticed. Inuyasha turned it upside down and stuck his hand in a hole someone had made in the poor panda's ass.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha oh-so-smartly replied.  
  
"It looks like you're-"  
  
"That was rhetorical." Finally he got what he was looking for. Inuyasha pulled a 20-dollar bill out of the panda's backside.  
  
"Here." He said handing it over to Sango.  
  
"Uh. . . Thanks."  
^0^ -_-0  
Well it was tomorrow, and that meant. . . time for school. Inuyasha had his make-up on perfectly ( if he did say so himself ).  
  
He murmured the spell that hid his ears, eyes, etc. He got into the limo that awaited him, told the driver where to go, and was off for school.  
  
When Inuyasha got to school he was greeted by Miroku, "Hey Inu!" Inuyasha got out of the limo and started walking with Miroku. "Wow. . . you put on make-up better than me, even Sango!" Miroku got a glint in his eyes. "Inuyasha?" He couldn't resist.  
  
"Yea?" Inuyasha asked slowly. He didn't like the tone in Miroku's voice.  
  
Miroku, some how, managed to grab Inuyasha's hands without him noticing right away. "Will you bare my child?" Miroku was trying to suppress a grin.  
  
Inuyasha quickly drew his hands back. "What the fuck?! What kinda question is that? I'm a guy!"  
  
"Gomen Inu, I couldn't resist! You're so beautiful!"  
  
"Shut up! You're the one who told me to wear make-up in the first place!"  
  
"Ok. . . Ok. . . You win. I'll stop."  
  
"Good." Under his breath Inuyasha added, "Fag. . ."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku headed for 1st period, Reading. Inuyasha and Miroku took their seats across the room from each other. The teacher walked in and class started. The teacher was a very short, weird little man. He was bald and fat. "Class, quiet down." The class's noise lowered to a murmur, then stopped. "Good, class begins now." He started writing on the board. He always did that, write on the board all period, never looking back at the class.  
  
Inuyasha's nose itched. He thought, 'What the hell?' Inuyasha looked around the room. No one watching. He got out a few textbooks from his backpack and set them on his desk. ( around him, like a personal fort.) Then he got to work. ( If you would call it that. )  
  
"Ewwwww. . . Are you picking your nose?!" Inuyasha, startled, quickly dropped his finger out of his nose and looked up. There stood Kagome.  
  
"No! Of course not!" He protested. Getting the attention of the guy sitting next to him. ( I will call the guy sitting next to him, Bob. ) Bob broke out laughing. "What?!" Inuyasha snapped his head around to glare at Bob. It only caused him to laugh harder.  
  
The teacher turned around to see what was causing all the commotion. Most of the class was looking at Inuyasha laughing, most of the girls were looking like they were going to be sick. The teacher smiled. "Mr. Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at him confused. "Get a tissue, something is dangling out of your nose."  
  
Inuyasha immediately blushed and ran up to the front of the room for a tissue. He walked quickly back to his seat and sent death glares at Kagome, who was now up at the front of the classroom.  
  
*A little while later *  
  
The bell dismissing class rings. Everyone is stampeding out of the room no one ( except Inuyasha ) notices a marker hovering right above the teacher's head. Kagome smiled evilly, only she was allowed to make fun of Inuyasha like that! With the marker Kagome drew a big smiley face on the teacher's bald head. He didn't even notice!  
^0^ -_-0  
*Lunch time *  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked to the cafeteria. They found a small, round table seated for five and sit down. ( With their food. ) "Can I have some of that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, pointing to some of his food.  
  
"No." He replied simply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. . . And I thought ghosts didn't need to eat."  
  
"That's a myth."  
  
"No it's not. Why would the dead need to eat?"  
  
" Fine. Fine. I just wanna eat!"  
  
"Wouldn't it pass through you?"  
  
"No."  
  
By now Inuyasha had been getting a lot of weird looks. Talking to himself like there was a person there, in that empty seat.  
  
"This is getting old." Kagome complained.  
  
"What is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Arguing."  
  
"What do you suppose we do about it?"  
  
"Well. . . You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ok, but you can't get mad at me because you wanted to know! It's like an unwritten law!"  
  
"I get it. Now, what is it?!"  
  
"Ok, but I warned you." She grabbed a hand full of the slop that the school called food and chunked it at a kid sitting at the table next to the one she was at.  
  
He turned around and glared at Inuyasha, then picked up his food and threw it at him. Inuyasha ducked, bad move, Sango was sitting across the table from him. So instead of Inuyasha getting hit, it was Sango.  
  
Sango stood up, her cry was heard throughout the cafeteria, "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Food was flying everywhere. Kagome had to hover near the ceiling just to stay out of firing range.  
  
*Ten minutes later. *  
  
The principal burst through the doors. All activity stopped. "Who started all this?!" He demanded. All eyes and fingers pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was pointing to the ceiling where Kagome was floating. "Inuyasha!" He bellowed. "My office now!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped his arm. "Kuso!" 


	5. Detention, a new arrivel, and Kagome

Ghost  
Chapter 5: Detention, a new arrival, and Kagome.  
  
"Detention. . ." Inuyasha muttered darkly.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome whispered, looking down.  
  
"Yea, well, sorry won't get me outta detention!"  
  
"I know but. . . Hey look on the bright side!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck from behind and pointed to his right. "You have an admirer." Inuyasha turned his head to the right and nearly screamed.  
  
There in the chair, two seats away, was a girl with the word "I" written on her forehead, the word "love" written on her right eyelid, and on her left eyelid the word "you" was written. On her hands were the words that almost caused him to hurl. On her right hand were the words "marry me", on the left hand was the word "Inuyasha."  
  
"Isn't that cute!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"No, that is not cute! Now get your arms offa me!" Inuyasha whispered angrily.  
  
"No," Kagome joked. "I like being like this." She playfully rubbed her cheek on the back of his head, and giggled.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, but quickly shook it off. "That is not funny! Get your arms offa me, or you'll regret it!"  
  
"Oh yea? How are you going to make me 'regret it'?  
  
"I have ways."  
  
"Oh really? Show me then!"  
  
"Fine! I will!" Inuyasha reached back and grabbed her side.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Stop! That tickles! If you don't stop I'll bite you!"  
  
"Get your arms offa me!"  
  
"Fine." Kagome unwrapped her arms and stuck her tongue out behind his back.  
  
"Don't stick your tongue out at me little girl!"  
  
Kagome sat in the seat next to Inuyasha and laid her head on her arms. "You're probably gay, anyway."  
  
Inuyasha slammed his hands on his desk and stood up yelling, "I'm not gay!"  
  
The detention teacher looked up in mild agitation, took off her glasses and spoke, "Mr. Inuyasha! That is very nice to know, but please sit down!"  
  
Inuyasha sat down slowly, very embarrassed. "How come, since I've known you, that has been happening a lot? Anyway, I have a girlfriend, for your information. She is even going to meet me after d-hall."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Men and their egos. . ."  
  
*A little while later *  
  
*Ring! Ring! Rin-* Cough* *Choke *  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked out of d-hall with Kagome. "Um," Kagome started. "Why do they do the bells themselves?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not? It saves them money."  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" A feminine voice cried out. Kagome froze; she knew that voice. But how could that be possible? It would be too much of a coincidence.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and smiled. "Kikyou!" Kagome's stomach did a summer salt. She just had to jinx herself, didn't she?  
  
Kikyou stopped in front of Inuyasha. "Inu-chan, I'm very sorry, but I have to cancel all our dates this weekend."  
  
"Huh? Kikyou, but why?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"I have to go to my stupid cousin's funeral."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"You can come if you want to!"  
  
"If it's to be with you, of course I will go!"  
  
"Good! At least there will be someone else there that can't stand her!"  
  
"I don't even know her."  
  
"Exactly! She can't fool you with her little 'innocent act.'"  
  
"'Innocent act?'"  
  
"Yes. She always makes people think that she is innocent; but she is really a witch! Once she spilt her hot chocolate all over my favorite dress, then said that it was an accident! But I saw through that!"  
  
Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha looked back at her, her hands were fisted to her sides in anger. Suddenly she jumped backwards, and in midair she disappeared. Inuyasha shuddered, that still gave him goose bumps, the way she did that.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou kept walking and talking about how horrible this cousin of Kikyou was.  
  
^0^ -_-0  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's dad roared. "Where have you been all day?!"  
  
"I got detention." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"Kagome followed me to school today."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! WE ARE NOT BEING HAUNTED!"  
  
Mrs. Inu walked across the hall from out of nowhere. "Yes we are, dear." Then disappeared into another door.  
  
Mr. Inu stood there with a blank look on his face. "How does she do that? Well anyway, I thought I told you that you had to pick up your mother's, sister's, father's, uncle's, brother's. . ." It went on like this for a while. . . "cousin's cousin at the airport." By the end of that Inuyasha had a long trail of spit running down his chin.  
  
"Ok. I think that I'm going to go now."  
^0^ -_-0  
When Inuyasha got to the airport there was a kid sitting on a bench with an annoyed look on his face. Inuyasha noticed him from a picture that his father and shown him. He walked over to the kid, the kid looked up. "You Shippo?"  
  
The kid stood up. "You Inuyasha?"  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"Wait! Do you know how long I've been waiting?! You were supposed to pick me up three hours ago!"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah! I'm so sorry! I had detention! Now lets go!"  
  
They got in the car and lucky Inuyasha got to have another lecture, this one about punctuality.  
  
Finally they got home!  
^0^ -_-0  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou had just gotten off the plane from Kyoto to Tokyo, when Inuyasha saw Kagome float by, ahead of them. Inuyasha walked a little faster and whispered to Kagome, "Must you fallow me everywhere?! What are you doing here anyway?!"  
  
Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. "If you had not come, I wouldn't get to go either. One of the members of the Inu family has to be with me or I have to be in the Inu mansion. I can only go a little ways away from you or the mansion. I am here for my own reasons. This weekend I will not bother you."  
  
Kagome disappeared, leaving Inuyasha quite confused. Kikyou latched onto Inuyasha's arm and started telling him about where they were going to stay and all. "You see we are going to have to stay at my aunt's house. I get the guestroom, and you can ether have the couch or my cousins room. The funeral is today, so. . . (she hasn't said the name Kagome, because she loathes her, and can't stand to hear her name.)"  
  
When they got to the house Inuyasha was shocked to learn that it was a shrine. Lots of people were around crying and stuff. Kikyou had mentioned that the funeral would be at the shrine. Something caught his eye, Kagome was walking in where the body was.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kikyou to the main house where he saw a woman with short, curly, black hair, blue eyes-which reminded him a lot of Kagome's-, crying. "Oh auntie! I miss her so much!" Kikyou lied, running to hug her aunt.  
  
"I know, we all do. Oh," The woman looked up and tried to put on a happy face. "who is this?"  
  
"Auntie, I would like you to meet the most wonderfullest guy in the whole world, Inuyasha, my boyfriend! Inuyasha meet my aunt Higurashi. Auntie meet Inuyasha."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held out her hand, "Nice to meet you." Inuyasha did likewise.  
  
Kikyou took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Looking around she found what she was looking for. Onions. "If you can't cry for real, make it look like you are." She put some chopped onions into her pockets.  
  
"I'll wait for you by the coffin." Inuyasha said and walked out of the kitchen and into the part of the house where the body was. Kagome was looking at the body with bitterness all over her face. She looked up at Inuyasha and walked through him and up the stairs. Inuyasha wondered who could have made Kagome look like that. Never had he seen her looking at anything like that. He walked over to the coffin and looked in.  
  
There, was the pale, peaceful face of Kagome herself. Inuyasha took a step back out of shock. "K-Ka-Kagome?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the time it took for me to update! GGGGGOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! GOMEN! Please review! 


	6. A lot of confusion on Inu's part

Ghost  
Chapter 6: A lot of confusion on Inu's part.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl lying in the coffin. 'That can't be Kagome! That would be too much of a coincidence.' Inuyasha kept backing away until he hit someone. He turned around to look at the person that he bumped into. "Sor-oh it's you."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint. I guess you've seen the person in the coffin, judging by the way you are looking at me." Kagome replied sadly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like looking at her when she was sad. It made him feel sad. He had been feeling sad all day. Suddenly Kagome's face grew determined and she pointed her finger at him. "You better not look at me with those pity eyes! If you do I'll cut them out while you're sleeping! Then I'll put them in a jar and shove them up your ass!" Kagome's face then turned suddenly curious as she brought the finger, that was previously pointing at Inuyasha, to her mouth. "Kagome wonders: Where is Inuyasha going to sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "What's with the whole 'mood change' thing? And why are you talking in third person?"  
  
"Huh? Kagome cannot understand Inuyasha. Is Inuyasha trying to tell Kagome something? If so he should speak like Kagome, so that Kagome can understand him."  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped at the innocent tone that Kagome was using. "Fine! Inuyasha wants to know why Kagome is having these weirdo mood swings, and why she is talking-and making everyone around her-talk in third person."  
  
Kikyou walked up behind Inuyasha tears in her eyes. (from the onions remember) "Why are you talking like a lunatic Inuyasha?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "My stupid little cousin used to talk like that, it's so annoying. Please tell me you don't do that often!" Kikyou nuzzled Inuyasha neck.  
  
"I don't, you don't have to worry. I guess being around her must make one act like her. Come on, let's go. The expression on Kagome's face is really starting to creep me out." Inuyasha started to lead him and Kikyou out when she stopped.  
  
"How did you know her name? I'm sure I didn't tell you, and I only left you for a second."  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip and thought of a good lie. "Well, I heard one of those guys saying that they would miss Kagome and that they hopped she went to heaven-I just put two and two together, and. . ."  
  
Kikyou giggled, "My, my, don't I have one of the smartest boyfriends in the whole wide world!" They started walking towards the main part of the house.  
  
"'Smartest?' Right, and I'm the queen of England." Inuyasha was about to reply, but he remembered that Kikyou was still in hearing distance. (How hard would it be to forget? She's clinging all over him.)  
  
"So. . ." Inuyasha asked. "Are you sure that I will be able to stay in Kagome's room?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It's not like anything of hers deserves respect." Kikyou sneered. "And please refer to 'her' as her. I can't stand hearing that little witch's name."  
  
"Ok. . ." Inuyasha said slowly. "Oh. . . Look, we're at the house already." He unlatched Kikyou's arms form his waist and walked into the house. On the couch, in the living room, sat Mrs. Higurashi. She wasn't crying any more but her eyes were still red and puffy. Inuyasha walked over to her and asked, "Hey um. . . since I don't have anywhere to sleep. . . couldIsleepinKagome'sroom?" He managed to say the last part as one word.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked up and nodded. "This way. . ." she croaked. 'Just like that?' Inuyasha thought. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. "This is Kagome's room." With that she walked away into another door. (She opened it first.)  
  
(P.S. Just so you know, they ate on the plane and it's already about 8:30 p.m. They caught a late plane.) "Well," Inuyasha said to himself. He puffed out his chest. "Time to face the unknown!" He whispered to himself. He prepared to open Kagome's door when. . . Kikyou walked by and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"I'll just be in the next room. If you get lonely or bored come and see me. Buh-bye!" And with that she disappeared into the door next to Kagome's room.  
  
"Well now," Inuyasha started, totally deflated. "That ruined the dramatic moment." Inuyasha opened the door and looked around. "Not bed. . ." he murmured. He stepped in and locked the door while chanting the spell that let him relinquish his human form.  
  
All of a sudden a wave of sweet air hit him in the face. "Must be Kagome's scent." Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his nose lead him to where her scent was most fragrant. He inhaled deeply, over and over. In about ten minutes he was drunk on Kagome.  
  
"Why is your face pressed up against my under ware drawer?!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"Oh! Is this your under ware drawer?! I thought that it was. . .uh. . .an old man's under ware drawer! Yea! 'Cause that's what you smell like! Hahahahahahaha!!!!" Inuyasha replied Oh-so-smartly. At that moment he was standing up, pointing at her, and had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
"So you are saying that you like going around sniffing old men's under ware drawers?!" Kagome shrieked. She put her hands up to her mouth in mock surprise, but she was just trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" That sent Kagome over the edge with laughter. "I said: Shut up! Didn't you hear me?!"  
  
Kagome's face was red from laughing. "I heard you alright! But, you know how it is. . . When someone tells you not to do something, you have to do it!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to scream at her when there was a knock at the door. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" It was Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha heard a clicking sound and knew that she was unlocking the door to Kagome's room. Inuyasha started saying the spell as the doorknob twisted. He knew that he didn't have time to finish the spell before the door opened, and if he did she would catch him in the middle of transforming. The door opened and there was a gasp.  
  
(A/N: I was considering ending the chapter here, but my Chinese friend Aileen got out the metal bar that I keep in my room and threatened me that if I ended the chapter here she would hit me over the head with it and tie me to a cement block then dump my body in the Pacific. So I think I'll keep writing.)  
^0^ -_-0  
Shippo was staring at the little drops of water coming down from the kitchen faucet. "I'm so bored. . ."  
  
Instantly Sesshomaru was be hind him. "Well, if you are so bored. . . Come and help me!" Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo by his shirt collar and started dragging him through the door. "You are the perfect size to help me fit dresses for the dolls that I'm making for Rin! She'll finally go out on a date with me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He stopped because he needed air, then, "MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo screamed as he clawed at the ground. "The torture! The pain! Someone, anyone, HELP ME!" Shippo's screams went out to deaf ears.  
  
Mrs. Inu sat in the living room next to Mr. Inu. "Dear, do you think that we should help Shippo?" Mrs. Inu asked while she filed her nails.  
  
"No. . . Sesshomaru won't hurt him too much."  
^0^ -_-0  
Inuyasha closed his eyes tight. There was some mumbling about "ears" by the door. He waited, and waited. Damn, he was caught and she wasn't even doing anything! He opened one eye. She was still standing there looking at his ears. "Aren't you going to do something to me?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked a little startled for a moment. "I-Inuyasha? Um. . ."  
  
"What?" He opened the other eye.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi was inches away from him. "Your ears! Are they real?!" Inuyasha flinched back as she grabbed his ears and started pulling and tugging them this way and that way.  
  
"Stop it! That hurts!"  
  
"They're so soft!" She finally let go of his ears and stepped back. Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "You and Kikyou make the PERFECT couple." There was sarcasm dripping form her voice as she said that. She left the room laughing.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"  
  
There was a sound of someone falling down onto a bed behind him. He turned around and looked at Kagome. "That is a simple question. Ever since Kikyou was little she said-Oh! Wait! First you have to know that she is a miko. Anyway ever since Kikyou was little she said that she wanted to rid the world of quote, "All youkai spawn, and anything with their evil blood." That is what my mother meant."  
  
"Oh. . ." Inuyasha was still a little confused, but oh well. "So, tell me, how did you die?"  
  
"Huh? Why do you wanna know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Ok, well, I killed myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was depressed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of depression."  
  
"Oh. So why are you haunting my house?"  
  
"Because I didn't do anything bad in life, except kill myself. So they said that haunting your family's house for 100 years would be my punishment."  
  
"Punishment?"  
  
"For killing myself. Duh."  
  
"So if you are haunting my family why do you pick on me all the time?"  
  
"'Cause you can see and hear me and other people can't. Plus, when I fell you laughed at me."  
  
"That was a week ago!"  
  
"I hold long grudges."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"You're normal."  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr. . ."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
  
"Yes it does. You growled at me and I did the opposite, I meowed at you." There was a long silence after that one. "I think that I'm gonna get dressed for bed and go to sleep."  
  
"Oh really? Where are you gonna sleep tonight?"  
  
"On my bed."  
  
"No, I'm gonna sleep on your bed tonight."  
  
"No I am."  
  
"I get the bed. You don't need to sleep, remember, you're dead."  
  
"Oh, gee, every time I wanna do something that I wanna do you bring that up and shove it in my face!"  
  
"What did you just say. I didn't understand a word of it."  
  
"Oh! Sure! Likely excuse!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I'm so sure you don't."  
  
"Could we drop the subject?"  
  
"Oh, now that I'm winning the argument, you want to stop and forget it."  
  
"Um, I'm really confused."  
  
"I bet." Kagome got up and went to her dresser, pulled out some p.j.s, and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 


	7. What a weird night

(A/N: Sorry for the long time it took to update this. It's been finished for a while but I just haven't been in a very typeish mood. -Is typeish even a word. Well you know what I mean.)  
  
Ghost  
  
Chapter 7: What a weird night...  
  
When Kagome got out of the bathroom (fully clothed) Inuyasha was face down- on her bed-snoring-asleep-drooling-on her pillow. That just wouldn't do.  
  
Kagome floated over to Inuyasha and put her hands under his sides and pushed. "Damn, you're heavy!" Kagome sat down next to him and put her feet against the wall, then pushed him with her back. She pushed for about ten minutes before he was on the edge of the bed.  
  
Inuyasha chose that time to roll over. . . "Kyaaa!" His head hit the stool thingy that she keeps her lamp on. "Ow!" He tried to move but discovered that when he did that it made his arm bend behind his head. (he was tied up in the bed sheets.)  
  
"What the fu. . .Kagome!" She didn't have to see his face to know that he was glaring at her.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me! You rolled over on your own! Besides, who told you that you could sleep on my bed?"  
  
Inuyasha had untangled himself from the sheets and got back on the bed. "Well, what did you expect? For me to sleep on the floor? Besides, how was I supposed to know that I couldn't sleep on your bed, not that I care. I mean gee, you took like a two hour shower. I got bored so I feel asleep! Besides, you're dead! You don't need sleep!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Have you ever thought that maybe I like to dream? Or that I like the feeling right after I wake up? (you know, that sleepy feeling that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy.) Huh? Well, did you?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Hmph! I'm going to sleep. . . in MY bed."  
  
"And just where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
Kagome was fluffing her pillow. "I don't know. Go sleep on that tree outside my room for all I care. . . as long as you're not in my bed."  
  
"Fine." With that Inuyasha jumped out onto the tree limb and laid out on it.  
  
Kagome walked over to the open window. "I wasn't expecting you to actually sleep on the branch."  
  
"I prefer trees over beds any day. It's in my blood, I guess."  
  
"Then why were you on my bed instead of on the branch?"  
  
"I dunno, habit I guess."  
  
"You say 'I guess' too much."  
  
"Oh well, time for bed."  
  
"Kay, 'night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Kagome closed the window and walked over to her bed, got under her bed sheets (Inuyasha had picked them up and put them back on the bed during their conversation. I thought you would have guessed that already, but you might not have.. So there you are.), and rested her head on her pillow. She grimaced when she realized that this was the side of the pillow with Inuyasha's spit on it. 'Ewwwww!' Kagome flipped the pillow over and laid her head back down. 'Sleep..'  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
'Nice to see you again Kagome.' Kagome looked up. That voice. Not again.  
  
'Well, do you think I really wanna be here?! No! we call you back to this heavenly place to help you from the goodness of our hearts and this is how you treat us?!'  
  
"Uh.." This place didn't really look heavenly. Unlike the other place, this place had piles of paper everywhere and doors and people with halos working at desks. There were even people running around, with important documents, from door to door.  
  
'Hmph! Just like a human to criticize heaven's entrance office!' His voice changed back to normal. 'Anyway, we called you here to tell you that if you need any help or advice you can go to Kouga.'  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
'Yes. He haunts the little corner store about a block away from the Inu mansion.'  
  
"Why is he a ghost? Did he kill himself too?"  
  
'No. I don't think you will want to hear why he was condemned to being a ghost.'  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
'Ok. He practiced a bit of..Uh..' he lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you!"  
  
The big voice whispered something again.  
  
"Wh-What?!"  
  
'You heard me.  
  
"Oh. Hee hee."  
  
'I know it's very disturbing, isn't it?'  
  
There was a knock at one of the doors on the wall. 'Ah, here he is now. Come in!'  
  
"Yo. How you been doin' Big Disembodied Voice Man?" In walked a rather hansom man about her age. He had long, black hair tied up in a high pony- tail. His teeth were pointed into fangs, and his eyes were blue..kinda like Kagome's but not really..If that made any sense. "Why'd ya call me here?"  
  
'Oh, yes, back to that. Kouga, meet Kagome. Kagome, meet Kouga. Kouga, if Kagome ever needs any help or anything she can come to you can't she?'  
  
Kouga turned to Kagome and acknowledged her for the first time. A smile spread its way across his face and there was a creepy gleam in his eyes when he saw her. "Of course." He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "I'm always at the corner store, if you need me for..anything."  
  
For a moment there Kagome thought, 'Is he gonna eat me?'  
  
Was it just Kagome's imagination or was Kouga's face getting closer to hers? And closer, and closer. They were an inch apart now. "Anything at all." Kagome gulped. His face just kept getting closer.  
  
Suddenly she was woken up by thunder. Kagome 'oof'ed' as she hit her bed. (you know when you wake up in the middle of the night and all of a sudden you hit the bed.)  
  
'Thunder?' Was there a storm going on outside? Then a knocking at the window got her attention. On the tree branch right outside her window was a very wet, very angry looking Inuyasha. 'Oh my gods! I locked the window! Kagome ran over to the window and unlocked it. "I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't know that it was going to rain tonight! I swear!"  
  
Inuyasha silently jumped through the window. Kagome closed the window again and ran into her bathroom to get a towel for him. When she offered it to him he snatched it up while muttering to her. "I knock on the fuckin' window for an hour..and thunder wakes you up?!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault! That big voice guy called..me." Kagome blushed when she noticed that the pajamas Inuyasha was wearing were ordinary white pajama pants and a form fitting (she didn't know if it was from the rain or not.) white shirt. For some reason she couldn't move her eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?! Inuyasha growled while taking the towel off his head. "And you're turning all red'n stuff."  
  
Well that woke Kagome from her trance. She quickly put her hands over her eyes and turned around. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!"  
  
"Wha...What are you..." Inuyasha looked down at what he was wearing and a smirk appeared on his face. "Like what you saw?"  
  
"Hmph! No, of course not!"  
  
"Then why did you take so long to look away from my" This is the point where he started flexing. "muscular, hansom body?"  
  
"Your ego is too big for your own good."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject."  
  
"I'm not. I was only stating a fact."  
  
"Well, I'm stating the fact that you LOVE my body. Just admit it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, you know it's true."  
  
"In your dreams maybe."  
  
"You mean in YOUR dreams."  
  
"Psh..right." Kagome countered sarcastically.  
  
"I know I am." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, he chuckled when she turned red.  
  
"S-Stop it!" Kagome just about yelled and pushed him away. "Stay away from me! And leave me alone!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused. He was only joking... "Maybe I should just change and go to Kikyou's room."  
  
"Yes, go." Kagome pointed to the bathroom. "Change in there then go to Kikyou's room. Mama wakes everyone up at nine so you might want to come back in here. Wake me up first. Now go."  
  
Inuyasha went into the bathroom muttering about "what crawled up her ass and died." When he came out all he was wearing was a pair of red boxers.  
  
"Bye." Inuyasha said angrily. He still couldn't understand why Kagome was angry with him.  
  
"Buh-bye!" Kagome replied back, mimicking the way Kikyou had said it perfectly, except the way she said it had mockery dripping from her voice.  
  
Inuyasha left Kagome alone after that.  
  
"It's not fair.." Kagome mumbled. She didn't really know what was unfair or why she was so mad at him. She just was.  
  
Kagome walked over to her bathroom, opened the door, walked over to one of the walls, and stuck her head through it.  
  
She saw Inuyasha getting into Kikyou's bed, and Kikyou wrap her arms around him then lay her head on his chest. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. Of coarse why should he? They were going out. And Kikyou was always the smarter of the two. And she was prettier, and more mature-Wait! NO! she was NOT jealous of Kikyou! NOT. NOT. NOT. NOT. NOT. NOT. With that she went back to her bed and laid down under the sheets.  
  
She snorted to herself in amusement. Kagome shook her head and fell asleep.  
  
* Kagome's dream *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same bed..they weren't wearing anything. (Don't get the wrong idea here.)  
  
Inuyasha was hugging Inuyasha to his chest while he slept. Kagome was awake, looking at his ears. Slowly, one of her hands started moving up to his ears, then her fingers stared to scratch behind his ears.  
  
A slow rumbling from his chest began. Kagome giggled as his eyes lazily began to open. "I didn't know dogs could purr." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Dogs can do ANYTHING cats can do! We just don't want to." Inuyasha replied, pushing his head against her hand.  
  
"Why can't you look like this all the time?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. "What, naked?"  
  
"No, adorable."  
  
"So you're saying that I'm only adorable when I'm naked, in the same bed as you, and purring."  
  
"You know that's not it either. Although...It would be nice."  
  
"Huh? What would?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ok, I'm good at that....Now, to what I was about to do before you got me off track."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"This." Inuyasha crawled on top of Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" It was more of a statement than a question. Inuyasha started kissing her neck, jaw, face...well, until Kagome stopped him.  
  
"No." Kagome said firmly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their faces were an inch apart. "Now, what did I tell you last night? No more, until you propose to me."  
  
"But Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "I don't want to. The rings always cost too much. Besides, in youkai, we got married last night." That last comment made Kagome blush a little.  
  
"Cry baby. You live in this huge mansion, are rich, have just about everything, and a wedding ring costs too much money?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome gave out a frustrated/angry growl and pushed Inuyasha off the bed. She gave a satisfied "Hmph!" and rolled over when she heard Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
*On the floor *  
  
Inuyasha smiled when he heard her roll over. He stuck his hand under the bed.  
  
*On the bed *  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha get back in the bed, so she moved further away.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't be mad at me." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Well then, I guess that this is the only thing that could make you happy again." A ring dropped down about an inch way from Kagome's head.  
  
"A-A ring!" Kagome cried happily, picking it up and looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...Don't get too excited, it's just a ring."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and smiled brightly. "I love you soooooooo much!" She yelled as she jumped on him.  
  
Inuyasha was a little surprised at first...but that was Kagome. "I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around her and started lowering her to the bed.  
  
"My god! You've got a one-track mind don't you?!"  
  
"I can't help it. We're just mated, and I can't get enough of you." Inuyasha leaned down and started kissing Kagome again.  
  
"Give me a rest. I'm still sore from last night."  
  
"If you didn't want to do anything..." Inuyasha smiled down at her and whispered in her ear. "You never should have scratched me behind my ears." Inuyasha began kissing and nuzzling her neck and shoulder, working his way down to-  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Damn, wake up!"  
  
*End Dream *  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened. "What do you want? It's" Kagome looked at her clock. "six-thirty in the morning."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know. You told me to come back here before nine. Now, move, 'cause I gotta get in bed before your mother comes. It would be kind of weird if your mother came in here and there was a big FAT lump under the covers, but no Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome mumbled something incoherent. "Fine, get in." Grumbling Kagome moved over against the wall.  
  
"It seems like you're in a better mood this morning than last night."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I had the best dream of my life."  
  
Inuyasha pulled up the sheets and got in Kagome's bed. "What was it about?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"Awww...Why not?"  
  
"Personal."  
  
"Kay." Behind her back, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Then Kagome had just actually realized what she had said and what she had dreamed...Kagome looked back. No...She did NOT have a crush on Inuyasha!....Damn, she had it bad.  
  
(A/N: OK so how was it. People kinda wanted more I/K stuff so there. That's the best you'll get....for now. You know. All the reviews I have, its not much but I love them all! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!!!!! I wasn't even expecting to get as many reviews as I got for the whole story! This is my first fic after all and I was kinda..you know. Oh and I was wondering: DO YOU PEOPLE WANT THE ENDING TO BE SAD OR HAPPY? Review me the answers. 'Cause I got a good sad ending in mind that, in my opinion is sad, and I have a good happy ending. -Not as good as the sad one though.- 


	8. The diary

Ghost  
  
Chapter 8: The diary.  
  
Inuyasha woke to Kagome's mother shaking him gently. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Time to wake up." She said smiling down at him.  
  
"Kay...I'll be up in a sec."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You can sleep a little bit longer. Yea..." Kagome's mother looked a little wistful for a sec. "Kagome used to sleep in till 1:00 on Saturday and Sunday. *Sigh *" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Kikyou wants to leave here about 6:00 p.m. Bye." She walked out and shut the door. Kagome had a weird mother.  
  
Inuyasha got up and stretched. He looked over at Kagome, she sure looked more stressed when she was asleep. Weren't people supposed to look more peaceful? Oh well. . .  
  
Inuyasha looked around for something to do. Ah! There was a book that looked interesting. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked it up. He opened it, it read:  
  
"Hey, I'm pretty sure that you know what day it is better than me. I've never been that good at dates.  
  
Anyway, today it was my birthday! And I met my cousin Kikyou for the first time! I was so happy! But then, she was so mean to me. I don't know why. All I said was "Hi." And I think she automaticaly hated me. I don't know what I did.  
  
Like earlier I was walking and I was blowing on my hot chocolate and she tripped me, then it spilt all over her favorite dress. It wasn't my fault I tried apologizing a bazillion times! But she said that it was on perpose! I still wanna be her friend though."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'But Kikyou said...' Inuyasha turned the page and read on.  
  
"ME AGAIN! Kikyou came over today again, I think that they are gonna move here cause she came over again or somthin' cause I don't really know, I just think that they are. Today I was putting together my pretty tiger puzzle and Kikyou came by and kicked it!  
  
I was so mad! But not at her. I don't know why, but it was like this feeling that I was so mad but I was still calm at the same time. I cant really describe it. So I went to the well and climbed down, it's the place I go when I have problems. . . I'm happy down there, no one cat find me there. It's my thinking place.  
  
'The well?'  
  
"ME AGAIN! I bet you get pretty tired of me writing here. So I think I'll stop for a while. Ok Ok you figured me out! I'm taking soccer after school! Not that that will keep me from writing once in a while but, mama says that I gotta take a bath after practice then I gotta go to bed so...I guess that this is a temporary 'good bye' but I don't wanna say good bye. But I gotta. So "Temporary good bye! Don't forget me!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl sleeping in the bed and back to the diary. No it couldn't be the same person. He flipped to the next page...It was the last entry. She didn't write much.  
  
"Hey, I know that it has been a long time but I really have missed you. I'm 15 now. That means that it has been about 11 years since I last wrote to you, I know it seems like a long time but I kinda forgot where I put you. Hee hee. I just wanna tell you KIKYOU MOVED TO KYOTO LAST WEEK! YES! Finally, I'm so happy! She was so mean to me! I don't think that I will ever get over it really... her teasing and taunting still haunts me... every time I dream, every time I close my eyes. Every time I see another kid get bullied..."  
  
No way, Kikyou was one of the kindest people he knew. She would never bully anyone. That was part of the reason that he loved her.  
  
"This is going to be the last time that I write in here. It has been worse the last year than when she was here...Because she haunts me. I have grown paler and thinner. Even my teachers have taken notice. My friends say that I have lost the usual glow in my eyes. I have gone into depression. I hate everyone, I hate everything, I have not been happy in the past two years. I'm 16 now. When I turned 15 Kikyou got worse, now she haunts me. Last night I got a call from her. She said, "Hello, KAGOME. I just called you to tell you how much I hate you." And so on from there. I don't know why she likes to bring me down. She just does. I feel lower than dirt. I think that I will kill myself, mama doesn't believe me when I tell her what Kikyou does... she thinks that I have been this way because of me. I have stopped coming to her for answers. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a knife with my name on it, literally, in my desk drawer."  
  
Inuyasha closed the book. Shivers went down his spine. Creepy. So that was why Kagome killed herself... 'But I don't understand. Kikyou would never, NEVER do something like that...'  
  
"Wh-What are you doing with that?! Put it down!" Kagome ran over to where Inuyasha held her diary and grabbed it away, then hugged it to her chest. "How far did you get?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Not very far. Don't worry."  
  
Kagome looked visibly relieved. "Good."  
  
(A/N: In the first couple of entries Kagome is like 4 or 5 so she cant really spell that good. )  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, put on that spelly thingy and lets go downstairs. I smell mama's cooking! She's like one of the best cooks ever!" As an afterthought she added. "And put on some clothes!" 'Not that you need anymore... you look good in those.' "You don't want to make everyone sick do you?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kagome giggled and walked out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she left. It was hard to believe the girl in the last entry was Kagome. She way so happy compared to the girl in the diary. (Wonder why. )  
  
(A/N: I know that it was a short chapter but people were wondering stuff. And I have decided that it will be a happy ending ... or did I? Oh, and don't worry, I don't think that I'm gonna end it that soon.) Don't forget to review. 


	9. We're home

(A/N: Hi! in just about every review i got they said "Your going into 8th?" Yes, yes i am. Sorry for the wait...^^0   
  
P.S. Like I said before...I WILL NEVER QUIT THIS FIC! I WILL FINISH IT TO THE END.)   
  
Ghost  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
Kagome stashed her diary away in a safe place in the bathroom. She sighed as she shut the door and walked over to the stairs, just as Inuyasha walked out of her room.  
  
She flashed him a quick smile before jumping down the stairs, literally, she jumped, disappeared in the middle of the stairs as she started to fall downward, then reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. Inuyasha shivered, that was so creapy!  
  
Kikyou opened the door to her room yawned. She saw Inuyasha and instantly smiled and looked like she had been up for quite a while. She ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him from behind. "Morning!" Kikyou chimed.  
  
Kagome looked up when she heard Kikyou...just in time to see Inuyasha smile and bend forward, lifting a laughing Kikyou off the ground, and started walking down the stairs. Kagome looked away, 'Why am I jealous? I shouldn't be jealous!'   
  
Kagome started to walk away humming to herself. 'That damn bitch! That damn bitch!' She repeated over and over in her mind. "Whatcha hummin'?" Kagome heard Inuyasha whisper as he walked by her, Kikyou free.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome smiled to herself and continued humming. When she reached the table she stopped, "Mmmmm! Pancakes! Pst! Pst! Inuyasha! Pst!" Inuyasha turned an annoyed face to her. "Pass me some pancakes! Slip them under the table or something." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slitely nodded.   
  
Kagome crawled under the table, making sure to pinch Kikyou's leg, with her finger nails, as she crawled under. Kikyou let out a shriek and jumped up. "What the fuck was that?!" Kikyou snarled.  
  
"Kikyou!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "Not at the table! I thought you knew better!" Kikyou blushed and sat back down.  
  
"I-I-I didnt mean to-" Kikyou stammered.   
  
"I know..." Mrs. Higurashi replied sarcasticly.   
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. That was kinda rude…Kikyou said she didn't mean to. He would have to ask Kagome later. He shrugged and put some pancakes on his plate. Making sure no one was looking he slipped one under the table. A hand grabbed it. Kagome's head appeard through the table. "Ya know...You could have put syrup on it!"   
  
Inuyasha jumped back in his chair. "Eek!"   
  
All eyes at the table were on him (Remember everyone, in this fic, Grampa (Jii-chan) is dead.) . "Something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.   
  
"Uh...No. Not really...hehehe..." Every one started eating again.   
  
"You might not wanna do that. People will start thinking you're crazy." Kagome advised. "Oh well, I was thinking it over. I don't want any syrup anymore. It would get all over my fingers and probably drip down and get on my clothes. But i still wouldn't mind a plate or something to eat on." Inuyasha reached through her head and grabbed the syrup. "Hey! That was rude! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to put your hand through a womans head?!" Kagome's look changed from anger to confusion. There was DEFINATLY something wrong with that last sentence.   
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. There was DEFINATLY something wrong with that last sentence. "Ok." Kagome shook her head. "Never mind that last sentence! But still, I don't like people reaching through my head!" Inuyasha just ignored her and finished his pancakes. "Fine then if you are gonna ignore me then I'm just gonna leave." As an afterthought she added. "AFTER I finish my pancake!" Kagome's head vanished through the table once again.  
  
When she was done with her pancake (after thoroughly annoying Inuyasha by poking his legs and pulling on his pants the whole time she was eating.) she decided to look around the place...for memories sake, of course.  
  
Might as well start in the old storage house. As Kagome floated through the door she heard shuffling around, as if someone was looking for something. "AH! There they are!" Kagome heard a familiar voice say. She rounded a piller of old junk and stoped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Jii-chan?!"   
  
"Kya!!" The short old man turned around quickly. "Huh? Ka-Kagome is that you? Did the heavens send you here to help me haunt this house?!" He asked hopefully.   
  
"No...I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome flew over to her grandfather and hugged him.   
  
"I'm happy to see you too, Kagome!" He returned her hug. "I'm sorry it took me until death to see how horrible Kikyou was...just like you tried telling us."   
  
"It's ok. I forgive you." Kagome put her feet on the ground and stepped back. "Now, what were you looking for?"   
  
"Oh, it was my ofuda! But dont worry, I found them." Jii-chan held up one of his hands, full with the ofuda.   
  
"Whatcha gonna do with them?"   
  
"Kagome, I was doing my usual rounds one the house, checking room to room for intruders, and thats when I felt it! The aura of a youkai! In the room Kikyou and her boy friend were sleeping in-I'll get back to that later-! Kagome, in this house! I stopped all I was doing and came straight here!" Tears were falling down his face as the hand with the ofuda was fisted near his head.   
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Jii-chan..."   
  
"Come, now, Kagome!" Kagome sighed and followed him. Well, at least this would be intresting.  
  
Kagome and her Jii-chan floated through the house and stopped short of Kikyou and Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha was walking down the hall with Kikyou, about to pack up what little they had left out so that they could be ready by the time they had to leave to catch their plane, when ofuda shot at Inuyasha out of no where. "Holy...!" Inuyasha ducked just in time. Kikyou screamed when she saw the floating ofuda.   
  
"W-W-What i-i-is th-that?!" Kikyou stuttered, pointing. Inuyasha looked up. He turned his head to look at Kagome.   
  
"What. Are. You. DOING?!" He hissed.   
  
"Whatever are you talking about Inuyasha? I'm not doing anything." Kagome put on her best innocent look as another ofuda flew at Inuyasha. She could hardly wait 'till he found out that they were harmless...Her Jii-chan's spells and charms NEVER worked.   
  
"Ka-go-me! Stop whatever is doing this! NOW!" Inuyasha looked pretty pissed, and that was something NO ONE wanted to see...it was scary. He ducked again.  
  
"I'm very sorry Inuyasha, but I cant. I'm not doing it." Kagome started to laugh as Jii-chan started to dance around Inuyasha, waving his ofuda and chanting. "Meet Jii-chan."  
  
Finally, an ofuda hit Inuyasha straight in his face. He fell over and waited for the burning, the pain, to start. As Kagome's laughter got louder and no pain came Inuyasha opened an eye. Nothing was happening. "G-get up." Kagome laughed. "You look like a dumbass sitting there on the floor like that."   
  
Inuyasha pulled the ofuda off his face and ripped it in half. "What the...?"   
  
"Jii-chan's spells never work." Kagome explained, getting a "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" from her grandpa.   
  
^0^ -_-0   
  
Kouga sighed. Haunting this store was a drag. He was so bored. Wasn't that hot girl from the dream gonna come by anytime soon? Kagome wasn't it? Yea, that was her name.  
  
Kougan sighed again. He walked over to an old woman and stood infront of her.   
  
The old woman, previously mentioned above, was looking at a bag of chips and putting them into her small hand basket. Kouga walked right in front of her and was about to use his favorite scaring move when she walked right through him. He's body came apart then back together again. Oh the woes of being dead.   
  
He turned around and saw the old woman at the counter looking around, as if she was doing something wrong. She pointed to a magazine and Kouga saw the counter person, Kiminobu, glance at her strangely. Kouga walked over to the woman and looked over her shoulder.   
  
When Kouga saw what she was buying he backed up so fast he didnt even see the shelf, and backed straight into it. He held a hand over his heart and watched the old woman's retreating back. He couldnt believe it...that woman had to be about ninety...and she was buying porn?!  
  
Kouga HATED this store.  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
"So thats the story Jii-chan. He can see me." Kagome finished.   
  
"So...You're stuck haunting a house of evil Youkai." Jii-chan nodded his head in sadness.   
  
"No...They aren't evil. Actually, I like them, and I just ADORE that Sesshomaru's hair!" Kagome sighed, lost in thought.   
  
Inuyasha growled jealously, but cut himself off when he reolized what he was doing.   
  
Kikyou had long since passed out when the flying ofuda begain. "Well," Inuyasha begain. He looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall of the hall. "it's about time that we leave for the plane." He picked up Kikyou and begain to walk into Kagome's room.   
  
Inuyasha laid Kikyou on Kagome's bed and started packing what little he had taken out of his suitcase. When he was finished he left Kikyou on Kagome's bed and started packing her stuff.   
  
When both their suitcases were packed up he got Mrs. Higurashi to call him a cab.   
  
Inuyasha waited outside on the steps for the cab when Souta, Kagome's little brother, came up next to him. "So...Mom tells me that you're a dog youkai, with silver hair and silver dog ears and long claws, and amber eyes." Souta said.   
  
"She told you?" Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yea! I was like, 'WOW THATS SOOOOOO COOL!' I mean it is! Could you show me?! I bet if you ever met Kagome she would think it was cool too! She thought stuff like that was cool and she always told me that she wanted to be a youkai. So that she could jump up in the sky and slash through stuff with her claws and have super hearing and vision in the dark and stuff!" Souta beamed.   
  
"Is that all you people ever talk about? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, irratated.   
  
"Well, she's hard to forget, and the funaral just made us, ya know...Wanna talk about her. She was the coolest person I ever knew, she was always so happy and nice...well, up until she got all depressed and all." Souta looked down.   
  
"Do you, by any chance, know...why...she...um...killed herself?"  
  
"Yea...It was 'cause Kikyou kept pickin' on her and bullien' her."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Simple. I saw most of it. Kikyou hittin' Kagome, stealin' her stuff, breaking her stuff. I remember that...once, I was hidding in the well house, and Kikyou was talking to Kagome. Kikyou even got ME believing no one loved, or even liked, Kagome. Then Kagome started getting mad and angry at everything. Then she got sad all the time. Then she started crying in her room..." Souta was bearly talking now. Inuyasha could see how sad he was. But Kikyou couldn't have done those things. She was so kind to him. "Then one night I walked in her room and she was crying and she had a knive in her hand. She put it away quickly, but I saw it. She had out her diary, too. That was the same night she..."   
  
The taxi chose that time to drive up. "I guess I should go get Kikyou now. But one more question before I go." Inuyasha looked at the teary faced boy standing next to him. "How come your mom was mean to Kikyou when she cussed at the table? She said she didn't mean to."  
  
Souta sniffed and wipped his eyes. "It's 'cause she didn't say she was sorry. I dont think she's ever said, "I'm sorry." in her life. If she did, we sure weren't around." Souta shrugged and walked away. Inuyasha got up with a sigh and got Kikyou, woke her up, and got into the taxi.   
  
When the got off the plane Inuyasha got a taxi and took Kikyou to her house, then him and Kagome went to his mansion.   
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "We're home."   
  
~~  
  
(A/N: FINALLY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!) 


	10. Kagome visits Kouga i know its kinda sho...

(A/N: I have decided to use the sad ending to my story! But do not worry the ending WILL STILL BE HAPPY! I cant explain it to you cause that will give it away, but--oh you'll see. Oh and also, I finished the 5th Harry Potter book,  
  
Do not read this if you haven't read the 5th Harry Potter book yet and want to. (all tho I think everyone has...)  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I was so mad at the end! -Sad as well- HOW COULD THAT WOMAN HAVE KILLED SIRIUS?!!! First she tortures Nevilles parents, then she kills Sirius! AND SHE GETS AWAY! Wahhhhhh! Sirius was my favorite! Next I bet Lupin will die!-I noticed something...all my favorite characters die* in anime and books and movies*)   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: (haven't had one of these in a while huh?) Do you think I would be sitting at home on my computer writing FAN FICTION if I owned Inuyasha? I think not! But...I don't...and well, I just have to accept that...and get on with..my-my...life....WAHHHHH! I DONT HAVE A LIFE!!!! (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here at home writing Inuyasha fanfiction...I'd be out.... ok I've been lame so long I cant remember what I used to do for fun! -oh wait...I REMEMBER NOW! When I wasn't lame I used to play with Barbie's and pretend that I wasn't 4!)  
  
Ghost  
  
Chapter 10: Kagome visits Kouga  
  
Kagome was lying down on the couch in the living room. She was so bored! It had been two weeks since they had visited her house. What was she supposed to do for fun? Sesshomaru was out trying to impress that Rin girl he had been trying to make fall in love with him by buying her gifts, and making her gifts. (Picture Shippo in the home made dresses right now getting poked buy Sesshomaru with pins (not the writing kind)...^^)  
  
Kagome moved off the couch and walked to where Mr. Inu was writing a letter or something. She grabbed his pen, he had finally gotten used to the idea that a ghost was in the house (and he didn't like her.... at all), and drew eyes on her hand then a mouth, and put the pen back in the frowning Mr. Inu's hand. She moved her fingers to make it look like the hand was talking. "What are you going to do Kagome?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "Raid Inuyasha's anime collection? You still haven't seen that Fruits Basket thing."  
  
"No, not today, I wanna do something that involves moving."  
  
"You could visit that hottie down at the corner store!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"He's not that cute.... Plus he kinda creeps me out."   
  
"Oh come on what have you got to lose?"  
  
"OK! I'll do it! Come on...uh..."  
  
"Call me..." Kagome thought for a while. "Te."  
  
"Ok, come on Te!"  
  
"OK! Lets go Kagome!"   
  
"Ok! Lets go Te!"  
  
"OK! Lets go Kagome!"  
  
"OK! Lets go Te!"  
  
"Ok, now you're just making us stall so that you don't have to go visit that Kouga guy right away."   
  
"Shut up, let's go." Kagome walked down the halls down the stairs and to the front door. Thank the gods they let her have more freedom than regular ghosts! Kagome walked through the door and looked around. Which way was it to the store?  
  
Oh well, she would just wing it. Kagome walked around for a while before finding a store. Maybe this was it? Kagome floated through the door and looked around. There he was lying on the counter as a woman paid, her hand going through him as she set down her money. He looked very bored. He didn't even look like he noticed the hands that were passing through him.  
  
Kouga looked up and saw the girl from his dream. He was instantly by her side holding her hands. "How have you been? It was so boring with out you, my darling!" Kagome sweatdropped. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea?  
  
"Uh...Hi, Kouga." Kagome backed away a bit as Kouga drew closer.   
  
"You remembered my name!!" Kagome smiled. She took his hands off hers and backed away, yet again.   
  
"So...What's been going on down here? I don't need any help or anything but I was bored so I thought I'd drop in for a visit."   
  
"Oh, nothing's been happening here." Kouga cleared his throat. "So...Do you get bored often? 'Cause, ya know," Kouga was blushing now. "um...you're always welcome to come here and...uh, all." 'Damn I sound stupid!' Kouga scolded himself inside his brain.   
  
"Thanks. But, no I don't get bored often. It's rarely ever quiet over at the Inu mansion! But today, Inuyasha is out on a date with Kikyou, Sesshomaru is out trying to get this girl, Rin, to go out with him, and Shippo, he's new to the house but his tail is so kawaii, is out with Sango's brother, Kohaku."   
  
"Wait. Did you just say "Inuyasha?"" Kouga raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.   
  
"Yea...Why?" Kagome's voice was laced with suspicion.   
  
"He's alive?" Kouga asked slowly.   
  
"Yes." Kagome nodded slowly as if it were the stupidest question on Earth.  
  
"Still?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he's happy?"  
  
"I think..."   
  
"WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!!!" Kouga shouted to the roof. "YOU KILL ME! ME! AND YOU LET THAT DOG TURD LIVE! I SWEAR YOU GUYS PLAY FAVORITES!"   
  
"Um...Kouga?" Kagome asked slowly, not sure what had come over him.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Kagome, it's just that I knew him when I was alive. We hated each other from day one. And then, well I thought he'd be dead by now. Guess the guys up there hate me. They send me to this god forsaken store with ninety year old ladies buying porn, guys that shoplift meat by putting it down their pants, old men run in here naked just about every day, its terrible!" As Kouga spoke a naked old man ran into the store and sneezed.  
  
"Yay! Someone must be talking about me!" He yelled as he ran through the store.  
  
Kagome turned green. "Oh gods, I never, never, never, ever, want to see THAT again!"   
  
"Then close your eyes in 5, 4, 3, 2," Kagome had a big question mark over her head. "1." The yelling of the old man got louder and he ran through her to get to the door, the clerk, who held a baseball bat over his head, was chasing him.  
  
Kagome was rubbing her hands over her body saying: "Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Kouga sighed.   
  
"Yup, this is just a small little preview of what I have to go through every day. It's been like this for over 500 years!"   
  
Kagome looked at him. "500 years? Is Inuyasha really that old?"   
  
"Older, well, I'm still the same age as I was when I died, I'm pretty sure he aged two human years at least. Demon's age slower than humans. Unless, of course, they mate with them, then the human lives as long as a demon."   
  
"Huh? But what if they get a divorce or something?"   
  
"Wha? Oh, no, demons don't get divorces, the person that takes your virginity is the person you're stuck with for the rest of your life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."   
  
"That must really suck when the guys are in the locker room talking about how many girls they've laid!" Kagome laughed.   
  
"Locker rooms.... Locker rooms...Oh! Ok, yea that must suck!"   
  
"You didn't know what locker rooms are?"  
  
"I have been stuck in this store for about 500 years...Didn't you notice the clothes?" Kouga looked down at his wolf skin clothes.   
  
"Oh, hee hee, I just thought that was your sense of style..."  
  
"Well, it kinda was, 500 years ago, I mean."  
  
"You know, if you get some clothes, when you put them on, they'll turn invisible, just like you. And the other good part about it is your original clothes, the ones you died in, stay invisible, but the other's turn visible again when you take them off!" Kouga raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I didn't know that, how do you?"   
  
"Oh, I was trying on some of Inuyasha's clothes-he has the best clothes-and I looked in the mirror to see if they would be clothing just floating there and I couldn't see anything when I looked in the mirror."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"But then, Inuyasha came back into his room and started yelling at me, for wearing his clothes. I just don't get what the big deal is, its not like I smell."  
  
"That dog turd was probably embarrassed because you might smell HIM. His smell makes me sick."   
  
"Oh, I don't know, I kinda like his smell."  
  
"Wha? You like that dog turd's smell--Wait, did you say that the clothes vanish with you when you put them on?"  
  
"Yea. So?"   
  
"So if they disappeared how could he know that they're on you?"   
  
"Oh, that's simple, he can see me. But that's it, he cant smell me, well he can HEAR me, but that's besides the point." And their conversation went on and on for hours, the subject changing from time to time.   
  
"Oh, well, I guess its time for me to go. It's been about 2 hours!" Kagome said good-bye to Kouga and went...'home.' "Tadaima!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha came running down the stairs.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?! Who the fuck told you to leave?"   
  
Kagome frowned. "I was bored so I went to visit Kouga."   
  
Inuyasha was standing in front of her but when he heard that name, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kouga?"   
  
"Yea, and yes he is dead. Blah, blah, blah, you hate each other. Blah, blah, blah." Kagome waved to him as she passed. "I'm goin' to you're room, tell me about your date with Kikyou when you get over the shock."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, that's all for now folks! Review!.........Please.) 


	11. The Video

(A/N: Hey guys! I just got to see the first episode of Ranma 1/2! I've read up to book 6 but now I got to see the anime. I have one thing to say.......THE 1ST SEASON OP. THEME SONG IS SO KAWAII! Also, FINALLY! I had to do lots of stuff to get the damn disk to work! Just so you know....if the disk hadn't messed up........*Whisper* This chapter would have been up about a week after I put up the last chapter.....)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ghost  
  
Chapter 11: The Video  
  
Inuyasha was pulled out of his shock by Shippo, who was pulling on his pants leg repeatedly asking. "Is Kagome back yet? Is she home? Is she?"   
  
"Yes, you little brat! She's in my room, now leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled at the little kit. He was busy thinking about how Kagome liked that wimpy wolf so much that she would spend two hours with him(Kouga) instead of with him(Inuyasha)!  
  
"Ok." And Shippo ran up the stairs. When Shippo got into the room he called out. "Kagome!"   
  
Kagome shot up from the bed. She had been waiting about 5 minutes already, but when she herd that cute little voice...Kagome was over to Shippo in a heartbeat. She picked him up and hugged him, running her fingers threw his tail.   
  
Shippo smiled, he just loved the attention...He also loved the fact that Inuyasha always got jealous of him when Kagome showed him this much attention. Inuyasha entered the room and growled. Once again, she just loved everyone else SO much more than she loved him! Er...He didn't mean to think that. Its just that HE was the only one that could see her-that was alive-so she should spend all her time with HIM! Not that little brat Shippo, or that wimpy wolf Kouga, or his bastard of a brother!   
  
"Oi, would you stop?! It's sickening!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shippo teased. "Jealous? Ya' know, maybe if you were a little more affectionate," Shippo rubbed his cheek against Kagome's. "Kagome might hold you like this." Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing a very red color. "Also, you might wanna be nicer to her because then you might be able to get her to rub your ears. Didn't your mother say that when she rubbed you dad's ears-and you both have the same ears-that it-what was the word?"  
  
"S-Shippo! If-f you want to LIVE you will shut your mouth!" Inuyasha's hands were clenching and unclenching and his teeth were grinding together. He was embarrassed AND mad.  
  
"Why? Does that mean something bad? Besides if you tried to hurt me then Kagome would protect me, like she always does!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Get out Shippo. Me and Kagome gotta talk about something."   
  
"What's so important that I cant hear? I wanna stay now!"   
  
"Kouga."  
  
"BYE!" Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I take it that Shippo knows Kouga?"  
  
"Yea. Now about you're visit to Kouga. What did you tell him?"  
  
Kagome sighed and flopped down on Inuyasha's bed. "Well, he told me about youkai mating. Then there was this naked man and he ran through me. Then me and Kouga talked about different things. Now about your date with Kikyou! I wanna know what happened!"  
  
"Not yet. What did you tell him?" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on the bed.  
  
"Fine! I told him you were alive and that I was living with you-haunting you."   
  
"That all?"  
  
"YES! GOD NOW TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DATE WITH KIKYOU!"   
  
"Well....I don't know if I should."  
  
"JUST TELL ME ABOUT IT OR I'LL DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU!"   
  
"Oh, fine. Well, we went to the theater."  
  
"Whatcha see?"  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Whadda ya mean 'kinda'?"  
  
"Well Kikyou wanted to sit in the back. So we did. And during the whole movie Kikyou wanted to make-out."  
  
Kagome started laughing.   
  
"What? It's true! I was trying to watch the movie and she kept tugging on my arm saying: 'Inuyasha! What's the point of going to a dark theater if you arent going to make-out?!'"  
  
Kagome was laughing so hard at this point that she fell off Inuyasha's bed. "Stop laughing! It ISNT funny!"  
  
"Yes it is!"   
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Well, it's just. You were more interested in the movie than your girl friend!"  
  
"I-I-I never thought of that. OH NO! WHAT IF SHE THINKS I LOST INTREST?!" Inuyasha got up from the bed and ran to his phone, dialed Kikyou's number, and waited for her to answer.   
  
"Hello?" Kikyou's voice came from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yea, I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, at the theater."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry for not making-out with you! It's just the movie was interesting. Um...if you want to see a movie that we can make-out in....um....I hear that they're making a "Princy the Pinkie Poodle" movie."   
  
There was a giggle from the other end. Inuyasha smiled, knowing that he was forgiven. "No, that's ok. We can always make out in your car...in two days, at make-out point?"   
  
"Yeah! That'd be great! Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome watched from the bed. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Then maybe Kikyou would still be mad at him? NO! She didn't want to think that! Inuyasha loved Kikyou. So then they deserved to be together! She should just forget about Inuyasha-in THAT way and crush on someone else....preferably someone who wasn't alive.   
  
Kouga was dead...and he was a lot more affectionate than Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called as he walked back-and sat-on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and laid back on the bed next to Kagome. "What?"  
  
"Since you were SO angry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving today I have decided to tell you early. Tomorrow I'm going to visit Kouga again."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha sat up quickly and glared at her.  
  
"What? Not like you give a damn."  
  
"I do too!"   
  
"Other than the fact that you hate Kouga."  
  
"I-I-Well...Fine then! If you go I'm following you!"  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed.  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
Kagome waited on the stairs for about five minutes until she heard Inuyasha's door open and closed again. His ears...They had been bugging her for SO LONG! She was at her breaking point. Every time they twitched.......moved....always....She just had to know what they felt like. Kagome pushed herself through the wall. She waited for about 30 seconds before coming out again. Inuyasha was face to face with her and they almost collided.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha gripped at her.  
  
Kagome 'hmph!'ed and let him pass. As soon as he did she reached for his ears and started massaging.  
  
"What the hell are you..." Inuyasha started to growl, but then his eyes half closed in pleasure and the growl turned into a purr. "That...feels good." Inuyasha started to sink to the ground, Kagome had to sink down to her knees.  
  
"Gold, pure gold!" Sesshomaru whispered from his place behind the corner, video taping the whole thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru was walking down the hall, his video camera in his hand. He was going to make a video explaining to Rin WHY she should go out with him...It was too hard for him to tell her, when he came upon his brother. He was about to yell at someone, then he stopped and started purring......Sesshomaru looked at his video camera. He could USE this.....  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was laying on the stairs purring while Kagome rubbed his ears. He snuggled into the stairs, somehow finding it comfortable. Kagome watched him. He was SO cute when he was purring! Just like in her dream!  
  
The only thought that Inuyasha could process was the word: "Good." But somewhere....In the back of his mind, HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OH!!!!!!!!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore! He was just so KAWAII! Kagome hugged him! "You're just TOO cute!!!"   
  
When Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears...the evil trance was over! He snapped out of her embrace, blushing like a mad man. He stuttered for a while before running away.   
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it! She saw him like that! He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even talk to her. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing, he ran. Inuyasha had reached the door and was already down the street. He didn't even bother with the stupid spell, he just ran to the nearest park and jumped in one of the tallest trees.   
  
Inuyasha was so embarrassed. No one but his mother had ever seen him like that...Begging for someone to rub his ears for a little bit more, purring, and when she hugged him...saying he was so cute....It was shameful, a demon like him, begging at a human's-dead or not-feet!   
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
The doorbell of the Inu mansion rang. Standing at the door were two figures. Sesshomaru ran to the door and opened it. "So, what did you call us here for?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Come right this way, and you'll find out."  
  
Inuyasha's two best friends walked after Sesshomaru into the living room. Sesshomaru motioned for them to sit, they did so. Shippo jumped up on the arm of the couch. "So what's this big surprise?"   
  
Sesshomaru stepped back and everyone looked at the TV. It was Inuyasha......For no reason he was curled up on the stairs purring. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo couldn't hold it in! They started laughing. Sesshomaru was looking at his work with pride when something flashed by the screen for a couple of seconds. "What was that...?" He wondered to himself. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him.   
  
Sesshomaru rewinded the video and played. Right when the thing flashed he paused it. "Oh....my..."   
  
"What is it?" Shippo piped up from behind him. "Who's that?" Shippo looked at the screen closely.   
  
Sango and Miroku were close to the screen too. "By the gods! I think that's Kagome!" Miroku pointed at the screen.   
  
"She looks like Kikyou." Sango added.   
  
"You're right!"   
  
"Yea!"  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
When Inuyasha got home, a few hours later, his father, mother, brother, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were all huddled around the TV looking at something. Curious, Inuyasha looked over at the screen, no one had noticed him home yet. What he saw TERRIFIED him. IT WAS HIM! Someone got that horrible moment on tape! EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AT IT!  
  
Finally Sango noticed him. "Hey, Inuyasha! Is this Kagome?!"   
  
Wha? No one was interested in HIM! They were all looking at the dead girl!................................"Wha?"   
  
"That." Sango pointed to the screen, everyone was looking at him.   
  
"You mean you can see her?"   
  
"Well duh, it's on the video....So I take it that IS her?"   
  
"Yea...."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "You lied. You told us she was ugly. Now let me tell you," Miroku smiled a perverted smile. "I wouldn't mind putting my--"   
  
This chapter shall end with a very unconscious pervert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry bout the long taking so long to update.....as I said earlier. the damn disk I used to transfer Ghost Chapter 11 from my old computer to my new one wouldnt work. It kept saying "This disk has not been formatted, you must format this disk. If you format the disk everything on the disk will be erased." So I had to find a computer that would actually let the disk work. Oh, yea, also review......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And if you ever e-mail me to tell me to update a story.......don't just put "Update." Cuz I got more than one story......... Till next time.) 


	12. Authors note, its not very important, yo...

OK........The stupid site wouldnt say that I updated if I switched my last chapter so I gotta put this up cuz i dont wanna have to make you wait for me to write the next chapter in order to read 11.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye! ^_^ 


	13. Say Sayonara, Kagome

(A/N: Hi Hi! Sorry for the long time it took me to update! My computer got messed up and it wouldnt let me type or get online for like a long time. It took me forever to talk my G-ma into taking it in to get it fixed.)  
  
Ghost  
  
Chapter 12: Say Sayonara, Kagome  
  
*Sigh* 'You do know that if the big guy finds out that you've been playing favorites with this Higurashi girl you'll be (as my friend as said before in 'Aileen and the imps'-just wanted to give credit to him for this statement-or he would really start actin' like a bitch) up shit creak without a paddle.' The disembodied voice, obviously female, said.   
  
'Yea, I know. But, I cant help it.' The original disembodied voice, the man, said.  
  
The female voice sighed. 'This isn't fair to the rest of them, letting her leave the house, not making her haunt where she died-or somewhere with important meaning. And letting that Inuyasha see her all the time.'  
  
'What? I never arranged that.'  
  
'Shit! Don't tell me you made a mistake?!'  
  
The male coughed. 'Well, we'll just have to fix this, then everything will be ok.'  
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0   
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was up in the attic, no matter what she did she couldn't think of anything other than her decision to give up Inuyasha. She just couldn't do it. She didn't care if he wanted Kikyou anymore, she would just stay by him forever...or, well, until she had to go.  
  
She sunk through the floor to the living room. Kagome noticed everyone looking at the TV, minus Miroku, who was passed out on the floor. "What's everyone looking at?" Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked over it. "OMG! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! LOOK IT'S ME! I CAN SEE MYSELF! OH MY GOD IS THAT REALLY WHAT MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE?!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and started shaking him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DISASTER AREA?!"  
  
Miroku slowly opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was Inuyasha shaking uncontrollably. He shot up like lightning. "OH NO! EVERYONE! INUYASHA'S HAVING A CEASURE!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha. Shippo suddenly appeared with two sticks that had electricity flowing through them. "We must save him!!!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha. Shippo charged Inuyasha......Inuyasha fell to the floor, smoking.  
  
  
  
  
  
*A few hours later*   
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly slid open...."S-Shippo! What the hell did you do to me?!"  
  
Shippo put this hands behind his back. "I only charged you with some electro static sticks...."  
  
"And where the hell did you get some electro static sticks?"   
  
".........................Internet."  
  
"Oh," For someone that had just woke up from being shocked...Inuyasha looked pretty calm...Until he grabbed Shippo by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's up?" Kagome asked Shippo when he came out of the room Inuyasha was lying in.  
  
"Yea...He threw me against a wall!"  
  
Kagome rushed past Shippo into the room. "Oh! I am so sorry! This is all my fault! I had no clue that Shippo had those stick thingies!"  
  
"Electro static sticks."  
  
"Whatever........Well, it's late, Sesshomaru, your mom, and your dad have all gone to sleep. Maybe you should too *yawn*."  
  
"Keh. Whatever." As Inuyasha left the room Kagome couldn't help but look at the couch he was just laying on. Maybe she should take a nap? She was really tired. It didn't even process through her head that she was dead and didn't need sleep. Kagome laid down on the couch and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I should have known......" Kagome mumbled to herself as she looked at the huge desk with no person behind it.   
  
'Yes, good to see you too. Now, I have some business to discuss with you.' The disembodied voice said.  
  
"Ok, what?"   
  
'Well, it's the issue about that hanyou being able to see you.'  
  
"What about it?"  
  
'There's a problem with it.'  
  
"What's the problem?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
'Um...It was never supposed to happen...We gotta get rid of it.'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'Bye, bye. Gotta go now.'  
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up with a jump. "Inuyasha! INUYAHSA!" Kagome screamed. It was already morning. Inuyasha wasn't coming... "Inuyasha!" Nothing.   
  
Kagome got off the couch and ran up the stairs to his room. He was there, looking in the mirror, trying to decide what shit to where to school that day. It was a choice between a red button-up shirt or a white one.  
  
Kagome walked up next to him. "You should wear the red one." He ignored her. Kagome started to worry. He chose the red one.  
  
Kagome's face brightened. Maybe...maybe he was just ignoring her and he had heard her after all...? Inuyasha turned around and walked right through her. She ignored the sickening feeling as her body came back together. Kagome's hands fell lifelessly to her sides.  
  
He couldn't see or hear her...  
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ ^()^  
  
  
  
  
  
A now black haired Inuyasha walked home with Miroku. "Ah...Life is good, I haven't seen or heard from Kagome in hours."   
  
"Is being the only one that can see such a beauty that bad?" Miroku asked wistfully.   
  
Inuyasha looked at his best friend dully. "Yes."   
  
"Hey, guys wait up!" Someone called from behind them. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around to see Sango running up to them. "I'm coming over to your house!" She informed Inuyasha.   
  
"Ok."   
  
  
  
  
  
^___^ =^.^=  
  
  
  
  
  
^4:30 P.M.^  
  
  
  
*In the back of a dark theater*  
  
"Oh, Naraku!" Kikyou said in between kisses. "I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
^-_-^ o*0*o  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed on his way into Inuyasha's room. He was holding a video camera. "Lookie what I gots!"   
  
Inuyasha looked up from his bed, as did Sango and Miroku. Shippo jumped up next to him and opened up the screen that let them see what he had previously recorded. It was a movie.... "Shippo, you took this camera into a movie theater?!"   
  
Shippo smiled nervously. "Well, kinda...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is my job to put this on the web for people too poor to buy the actual movie!" Dramatic tears were flowing out of Shippo's eyes as he held his hand to his heart.  
  
"That's illegal you know." Inuyasha reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I know! I have been labeled a pirate in the name of the law! But I cant put this on KaZaA cause something messed up the whole shot!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch." Shippo fast forwarded through most of it then stopped at one particular scene. This guy was climbing up from a hole in the ground that was full of water. Inuyasha sighed. The guy told the two other people with him that he knew what he was doing and lit something with a match. The fire traveled along the wall. Then a giant fire ball shot towards them. Then the camera moved to two people in the audience.   
  
"Oh, Naraku!" Kikyou said in between kisses. "I love you."  
  
"I know." Some slimy haired guy said.  
  
"Sh-Shippo...Where the fuck did you get this?!" Inuyasha raged.   
  
Shippo shook with fear, he had never seen Inuyasha this mad. "I-It was in the theater, I taped it myself! I SWEAR!!!!"   
  
"GET OUT! NOW!" Inuyasha screamed as Shippo scrambled out of the room followed my Miroku and Sango. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, she had seen the whole thing.   
  
Inuyasha was shaking with rage. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha felt suddenly sleepy and calm. That's about the time the door to his room opened and Kikyou, in miko robes waked in with his dad.  
  
"D-Dad! Kikyou! What are you--?" Inuyasha's hands flew to his ears, to cover them up.  
  
"She's in here." Kikyou told Inuyasha's father. She put a scroll on the wall next to the door.   
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused. Kikyou made a few movements and gestures with her hands.   
  
"What? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If it isn't my wittle cousin Kagome!" Kikyou sneered. (She knows it was Kagome because what she had just done was make Kagome visible and hearable to the living.) Inuyasha was still confused.  
  
"Inuyasha. Come on, we have to get out of the house so that Kikyou can exterminate the ghost." Inuyasha's father grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room.  
  
"Hey-What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he was pulled out of his room.   
  
"Kikyou...She's gonna get rid of the ghost." His father explained.  
  
After Inuyasha and his father were out of the house Kikyou turned to Kagome once again. "I've been waiting for this for a LONG time." Kikyou said as she knocked an arrow.   
  
"Kik-Kikyou, what are you going to do?" Kagome asked slowly.   
  
"Destroy you, what else? And don't try to go through the walls or the floor the scroll wont let you."   
  
Kagome looked around for something else she could use to get out. Kikyou shot the arrow, Kagome barely dodged it. Said arrow happened to blow a hole in the wall. Kagome smiled and jumped out the hole. Kagome was diving face first towards the ground. 'Now would be a really great time for Inuyasha's room not to be so high up!'  
  
Kagome stopped just before hitting the ground. It was nice to have ghost powers. Kagome picked herself up and started running away from the house. (She had fallen in the backyard. They have a HUGE backyard.) Kikyou jumped out of the hole, her body started to glow as she came closer to the ground. She slowly landed on the ground.  
  
Kikyou knocked another arrow and pointed it at Kagome's retreating back. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" Kikyou yelled at Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha was out in the backyard with the rest of the family and the house servants (Plus Miroku and Sango). His mother hand a hand over her mouth and stared with wide eyes. Sesshomaru stood watching, no sign of emotion on his face. His father stood beside him, smiling and holding Inuyasha's arm, preventing him from going to help Kagome. Shippo was tied to Mr. Inu, he was crying and telling Mr. Inu to stop. Miroku was watching with an expression of uncomfort on his face. Sango was doing the same thing as Mrs. Inu.   
  
Miroku looked on in horror. He knew, because he was born into a family full of monks, that there was nothing after death. Once your soul was destroyed....there was nothing. You were just gone.   
  
Kagome looked back just as the arrow was shot. She saw it imbed itself in her back. She looked at Kikyou in horror and pain. She was scared....she didn't want to go. Quickly she wondered if there was anything after death. She looked at all of the people standing in the yard as her body slowly began disappearing slowly from where the arrow was. Shining pieces of soul floated up to the sky as Kagome cried...until everything was gone.   
  
  
  
-_- *^0^* !.!~~~sob.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, there ya go folks, the 12th chapter. Until next time. (and yes there will be a next time.)   
  
Also, feel free to IM me at Digi189 whenever you feel like it (just so long as I'm on), And you can Email me at Digi189@netscape.net) 


	14. A new begining

(A/N: HI! Yay! Finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. But, it took a while to write.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ghost  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:   
  
  
  
  
  
In the white room:   
  
"You know, if they catch you..." The female voice started.  
  
"Yes, I know." The male replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*? OoO?  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was walking down a dirt path in a park. Sango and Miroku had been married for 19 years and had two children, twins, not identical. One boy and one girl. They were about 5 years old. The girl was named Tora and the boy was named Tori.   
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha had kept in touch even though Inuyasha and his family had moved to various different locations in Japan, they were currently staying in Tokyo. (To hide that whole "not getting older" thing.)  
  
At the moment it was just him, Shippo, and his father. Mrs. Inu had died of a sickness 7 years ago and Sesshomaru had, finally, mated with Rin(They had 1 child. Currently still a baby.).   
  
Inuyasha had broken up with Kikyou after he had found out about her cheating with Naraku (about 5 minutes after she destroyed Kagome.), it was sort of a mutual brake up though. Kikyou wanted nothing to do with him after she had seen him as a half-demon. Not that it was his appearance that she didn't like, it was the fact that he was a youkai.   
  
Kikyou went out with Naraku for 3 years before he told her that he, in fact, was a half-demon, then she broke up with him. She is currently unmarried.   
  
Inuyasha sighed. He was bored. Not much had happened after they moved from Kyoto. Inuyasha looked up at the already setting sun. A few stars had already come out.   
  
A pink ball rolled up to his feet. A small girl, with wavy black hair, that went down to her shoulders, and blue eyes, ran up to him. She bent down and picked up the ball. Her eyes looked at him with question for a while, then she smiled. "You have doggie ears!"   
  
Inuyasha stepped back. How did this girl know this? He was wearing the spell and everything. The girl giggled and ran up to a man in about his 30's. "Daddy! That man's got doggie ears!"  
  
"Kagome....Only youkai have weird ears, and when they go out in the public they cover them up." The man explained. But the girl persisted.   
  
"But daddy! LOOK!!!" She pointed her finger at Inuyasha.   
  
The man sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. "Look, I'm really sorry about--Inuyasha?"   
  
"Um...Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's me, Souta. Kikyou's cousin, we met at Kagome's funeral."   
  
"Oh, yea. Now I remember you." Inuyasha looked at the little girl that was bouncing her ball and looking at him. "So you named your daughter Kagome, huh?"   
  
"Yea. So, in your youkai form....do you have dog ears?"   
  
"Yea, actually." Souta looked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, now that he thought about it, she looked just like the Kagome he knew, only chibi.   
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, Kari, I think we seriously need to think about taking Kagome to Kaede." Inuyasha heard Souta tell this 'Kari' person from outside their house.   
  
"No, our child is a NORMAL little girl, not some freak!" Kari hissed at him.  
  
"Being a miko does not make someone a freak. It's only natural, we do live in a shrine. There have been tons of mikos and monks in this family line."   
  
"Well, Kagome is not one of them!"   
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. There was a tugging at his side. He looked down, there was Kagome. "Could I touch your ears?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because, I said so."  
  
"Why did you say so?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha was starting to get very annoyed.  
  
"Because I don't want you to."   
  
"That's not a reason."  
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Uh-hu!"  
  
* 20 minutes later *   
  
"NUH-UH!"   
  
"UH-HU!!!"   
  
Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the shin. "IT IS NOT!"   
  
"You little-" Inuyasha cut himself off. Mentally, he counted to ten.   
  
"Where you going to say 'bitch'?" Kagome asked.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock. Where did a little girl that age get such a colorful vocabulary? "That's what my mommy always says when I do something wrong or something."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. What a loving family. Kagome looked over to a big tree surrounded by a fence.(The god tree. or sacred tree.) Inuyasha followed her gaze. "Its a big tree, what about it?"   
  
Kagome walked over to the tree starring at it in wonder. "I can feel it. The tree, it's happy."  
  
"I guess..." Inuyasha shrugged, walking over to the tree.   
  
"It's been sad since before I can remember..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that her eyes were dull and faded, as if she were in a trance. "I think it's because you are here. There is a connection to this tree somehow." Inuyasha was kinda freaking out, so he pushed her forward a bit. "Hey! Wait, weren't we just over...." Kagome shook her head, "Oops, I must have...blanked-blacked out again." She looked at Inuyasha. "Mommy and Daddy say I do that a lot."   
  
  
  
  
  
/I\**   
  
  
  
  
  
"Come this way Kagome." And old woman dressed in red and white miko robes told her. She held out her hand and lead Kagome away from her parents.   
  
A while later they came back out. "Well," The old woman started. "I have come to the conclusion that Kagome is not a miko."  
  
Kagome's mom sighed happily.   
  
"But she's not exactly not one either."  
  
"What?" Her parents asked.  
  
"Not even I know that. She has power, do not mistake that. But they aren't exactly the holy powers of a miko. They aren't bad ones either. It is hard to describe." The old woman paused.  
  
"Kaede, is there anything you can do to help her?" Souta asked.   
  
"Yes, once a week just bring her over to me and I'll help train her." Kagome smiled.  
  
"OH! CAN WE?! CAN WE?! CAN WE?!" Kagome jumped up and down.   
  
"Sure." Souta smiled.  
  
"No." Kari said sternly.   
  
Souta looked at his wife. "What are you talking about?" He hissed under his breath.   
  
"I let you take her this far. I will not let you take this any farther." She hissed back. "She is going to have a nice, normal childhood."  
  
Kaede walked over to where Kagome was playing with a small flower that was barely blooming. "When you start to get your training here, I can teach you how to make that flower grow and bloom." She said.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Really?! Do it!"   
  
"I cannot. I do not have the power, but you, my child, do."  
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome ran into the forest next to her house, tears streaming down her face. She had been taking Kaede's lessons for two years now. "Inuyasha! Where are you?"  
  
In a flash of white, a figure jumped out of one of the trees up a head. Kagome ran into him and started sobbing louder. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.   
  
"M-M-My parents-th-they're g-getting a divorce! A-and I-I-I dont-t know w-who I'm gonna live with! I'm scared." Inuyasha patted her back.  
  
"Um..Uh, don't worry.....please. It, um... It'll be ok. I think you're going to get to live with your dad. No offence in any way, but your mom kinda acts like she doesn't want you." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she had fallen asleep.   
  
He sighed. Time to take Kagome back to the shrine. He walked out of the forest, where Souta was calling for Kagome. When Souta saw Inuyasha emerge from the forest with Kagome he ran up to him. "Inuyasha!" 'I should have known....that's where she always goes....'  
  
Inuyasha handed Kagome over to her father and jumped back into the forest.   
  
  
  
  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang in a small dinner in Tokyo. One of the waitresses looked up from wiping off one of the tables. "Inu-chan!"   
  
Inuyasha gave a short wave to her and sat down in one of the booths. He had been living in Tokyo with Shippo for sometime now. His father had married another youkai, that's about the time Inuyasha moved out, taking Shippo with him. He now had a sister. (Any other info on her is unknown.)  
  
"So, Inu-chan, what do ya want today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled. "What do you think I should get?"  
  
The bell rang again two teens walked in...they looked awfully similar. They were arguing over something. "No, I do not think hell will freeze over in the next five years!" The girl said.  
  
"Oh, come on. You've seen the proof. In exactly five years, hell will freeze over and the devil will take over the Earth and we will all be his slaves!" The boy ranted as they sat down in a booth.  
  
"Just because when you woke up this morning and your toe was hurting..." They continued to argue.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you want." Kagome said.  
  
"Name stuff." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Every time I do, you say: "No, that's not what I want.""  
  
Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"You just cant admit you're wrong!" The girl argued.   
  
"No, you're just in denial!" The boy argued back.   
  
Inuyasha growled. "HELL IS NOT GOING TO EVER FREEZE OVER!"   
  
They looked over to him. "Inuyasha?" They said in unison.   
  
Inuyasha looked over to them. "Who are-Tori? Tora?"  
  
"It's been so long!!!!!" Tora and Tori got out of their booth and jumped on Inuyasha, hugging him.   
  
"Guys! I can't breath!!!" Inuyasha gasped.   
  
"How come you haven't visited us in so long, huh, Inu-chan?" Tora whined.   
  
Kagome's face got red from anger. "Ok," She said loudly. "One bowl of shrimp ramen for Inuyasha!"   
  
Kagome walked into the back room, Inuyasha reaching and calling out for her. "But, you know I don't like shrimp!!!"  
  
Kagome stuck her head out from the back room. "DEAL WITH IT!!!" Then, she was gone.   
  
"Someone's on PMS." Tori commented.   
  
"Yup." Tora agreed.   
  
Inuyasha gulped. 'What did I do......And why did she call me Inuyasha?'  
  
Tori pulled away from Inuyasha, deciding that if anyone were to walk in and see him hugging a guy, it would make him look really gay.  
  
Tora, on the other hand, crawled over Inuyasha to sit one the other side of the booth next to him. It was a well know fact that Tora had had a crush on Inuyasha since she got out of the 'Boys are yucky!' stage.   
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
Kouga sat on the counter of the little store. Years long since past he had felt the disappearance of Kagome's soul. She was gone.....He had been depressed for a couple of years afterward. But now, he was ok.   
  
The door to the store opened and a girl with her red hair two pigtails, and a flower behind her ear, wearing a white skirt, a black and red, sleeveless shirt, and a white jacket, walked in. She had beautiful green eyes.   
  
"Hey," Kouga perked up. "I know her, Ayame!"  
  
Ayame walked through the store, putting things into a small red hand-basket, humming to herself. She had just moved to Kyoto with Ginta and Hakkaku, and they needed some of the basics.  
  
She was picking out some cereal when a small child running by bumped into her, knocking her backward, into a pyramid of cans about 10 feet high. (it otta be a bitch trying to get one without knocking the thing over.....)   
  
They fell forward onto her. Kouga jumped off the counter and ran over to the cans. The manager ran through him and moved threw the cans off her. He checked her pulse. "S-She's not breathing......" He announced.  
  
A few minutes later, Ayame's see-through form appeared in the store. "Huh? Kouga, please, tell me what's going on." She sounded scared.   
  
"Come here and I'll tell you all about it." He said.  
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
"So who was the bitch? She knew your name." Tora asked jealously.   
  
"She isn't a bitch." Inuyasha sighed. "And her name is Kagome.....and get your hand off my leg!"   
  
Tora smiled. "Sorry! Now, how did that get there?!"   
  
Kagome walked back out of the backroom with a bowl of steaming shrimp ramen. She slammed it down on the table. "It's the usual price. Anything else you want??!" Kagome growled.   
  
She gave an extremely cold glare to Tora, who had her hand up Inuyasha's shirt.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head 'no' as he grabbed Tora's arm and pulled it out of his shirt. Kagome turned around and began walking to the back room, when she felt an unwelcome hand on her backside. She turned around quickly and bitch-slapped Tori. "I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD YOU SICK, TWISTED, MOSLESTER!"   
  
After Kagome left Inuyasha reached over the table and grabbed Tori by the collar of his shirt. "If I ever see you touch Kagome like that again....." Inuyasha's own growl cut him off. He dropped Tori suddenly. "YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN YOUR FATHER! Tora, get your hand off my ass! Now!"   
  
"But," She started. "It's so firm, and round, and cute. Inu-chan, don't be mad at me, and why are you so overly protective of that wench?"   
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
Kagome was in the back room cutting vegetables. "Stupid!" She slammed the knife down, it cut into the cutting board. She pulled the knife out of the board with much effort. "Inuyasha!" The process was repeated. "Stupid! Inuyasha! Letting! That! Woman! Call! Him! Inu-chan! And crawl! All over! Him! I! Hate! That! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID BASTARD!"  
  
"Um, Higurashi? I get the feeling something's wrong."   
  
Kagome turned around to see Hojo.  
  
"Oh, uh, its nothing, I'm just mad at Inuyasha."   
  
"That guy that always hangs around here when you're on the job? I don't like him, Higurashi, I just get some bad vibes from him."   
  
"He's not a bad guy, Hojo, he happens to be a friend of the family."   
  
"Oh, well, I still don't like him."   
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
Tora was playing with Inuyasha's hair. "You know Inu-chan, we just moved here. You should really go by our house and see mommy and daddy, I'm sure they'd wanna see you. Then you could see my room."  
  
"Uh, I don't think-" Kagome walked out of the back room. "Ka-Kagome!"   
  
Kagome stuck her head upwards. "I don't have to talk to you anymore. My shifts over. And when you get home, if you get home, don't try to talk to me." She walked past them and out the door.  
  
Tora growled angrily. "What did she mean, 'when you get home?' ARE YOU LIVING WITH HER??!!"   
  
Inuyasha inched back to the edge of the booth. "Uh, yeah, and with her dad and Shippo."   
  
"Her dad?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Well, I guess that's ok.....Wait, ya'll aren't going out are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I didn't want to have to kill her."   
  
^0^ -_-0  
  
Inuyasha got home around 2:00 A.M. after a nice reunion with Miroku and Sango. He quietly entered the shrine, walked up the stairs, and was about to open his bedroom door when, "What took you so long to get home?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see a very angry Kagome. "Uh, I met with Sango and Miroku, ya know, um, Tora and Tori, the people at the dinner's, parents."  
  
"Oh, you mean those people you go visit every-once-in-a-while?"  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha sighed in relief, thinking he was off the hook.   
  
"So why didn't you call?!"   
  
"Um, I didn't think of it....at the time?"   
  
"Go figure! You NEVER think things through!!" Kagome rambled. She paused for a moment. "You didn't do anything with that girl, did you?"   
  
"Huh? What are you.....You're jealous!"   
  
Kagome stepped back. "No, I'm not!"   
  
"Yes, you are. You're-"  
  
"Hey! Could you guys keep your 'lovers spat' down a bit?" Kagome's dad asked from the doorway of his room.   
  
"Ah, sorry about-" Inuyasha started.   
  
"Just go and finish this little conversation outside, would ya?" Souta was in one of his little 'moods'. Best not to mess with him.   
  
"Ok, dad." Kagome said slowly, she grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve and pulled him towards the stairs.  
  
Once they were outside the house Kagome let go of his sleeve and looked at him. "Now, from where we left off?" She didn't let him say anything before cutting him off. "Never mind. You're right, I was jealous." One of Kagome's mood swings. "Lets go into the forest. I always feel better in there."   
  
"You WERE jealous?" Inuyasha had just been joking.....  
  
"Yeah. I mean." Kagome turned to face him. "You let her call you Inu-chan."  
  
"So? What's that got to do with-"   
  
"I'M only supposed to be able to call you that. Ever since I was little, I'm the only person that you've let call you that!"   
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "That's it?"   
  
Kagome looked at her feet. "Well, kinda."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets just go back inside and go to bed."  
  
"But!"   
  
"Look, if it bothers you that much I'll just ask her to stop. I'm not saying she will, but I'll ask."  
  
"Yay! Thank you!" Kagome jumped at Inuyasha, hugging him, and making them fall down at the same time.  
  
"Keh, Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: YEAH! Another chapter UP! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! Thanks to all who review! You make me feel so special!!!!  
  
  
  
Well, until next time!) 


	15. Authors note please read

AUTHORS NOTE!!!: 

OK, The next chapter should be up SOON!!!!!! VERY SOON!!!!!!! 

In other news, I have my own website now….

www.simpleissimple.0catch.com It will host some of my artwork and other's artwork too, it also has all my stories in it!!~~ original or other. 

P.S. www.squigglenotches.0catch.com is the website of a friend of mine, it's a very funny site (make sure to watch the toons!!!!!!!) with weekly advice……advice, _right. _Also, for those who are very religious….I'm very sorry for one of the links on the site. 

Well, until I update next, SyS (See ya Soon)


End file.
